Again
by Rena the Turk Intern
Summary: Just because you lose someone, doesn't mean they are lost forever. The realm of demons, angels, gods of death, and more erupt onto the scene as Sebastian hunts down his lost love.
1. Prologue part 1

For awhile I have wanted to write a Kuroshituji fanfic. There was a lot of debate, in my head, over the plot for the fanfic. I thought about doing some sort of vampire-ish fanfic with Kuroshitsuji, but it didn't fit, Sebastian should not be a vampire. He's great just the way he is. I thought about the fic just being a one shot lemon, or maybe only a few chapters, but nothing was fitting and it drove me crazy.

Then, one day, while I was actually more worried about my fanfic Blood and Lust, Pleasure and Pain, I had this really trippy dream. It was an older Ciel and Sebastian (Sebastian was the same age, Ciel was the one who was older), and they were talking about reincarnation. Then the scene switched and I was watching two new characters speaking, one of whom was calling herself Lilith. This was far less serious as the other conversation between Sebastian and Ciel. It was like she was ragging on a child, and the person she was speaking to really looked like L from Death Note. I awoke and the dream ended, which sucks because it was just getting good.

For the next few weeks I thought about the dream, and then I formulated the plot for the fanfic. This was cemented after the ending for Kuroshitsuji, which I disagree with (probably because it lacked a Ciel/Sebastian sex scene, which would have been awesome), and I decided in the end to write this story.

I'm basing this off the anime, given that I yet to read the manga. I'm taking my own liberties with the end, it's been awhile since I saw it and I didn't wish to throw myself into another depressed weekend and I decided to just wikipedia it to ensure I kept to the facts, so if stuff is off that would be the reason.

This is my first shot at writing a crossover fanfic and, trust me, this is going to be pretty epic. In addition to Kuroshitsuji, characters from Death Note, Hellsing, Witch Hunter Robbin, Tokyo Babylon, and Full Metal Alchemist will be making pressences in the story. I've even contemplated crossing over with one of the other fanfics I write, but in the end I think it's a long shot I'd be able to fit it in like the others, which I have put a lot of effort into incorporating.

So please, enjoy this fanfic.

And also, I am sorry if because a few characters may end up being OOC. The characters used in this are so cool that unless they are my own OC's, I cannot really get them exactly as they are.

Disclaimer:: Kuroshituji would have been a lot more adult if I owned. Also, if I owned any of the other series used in this, I would not be broke, I'd like to imagine.

But I do own the OC's in the story, so I'm still broke.

Again

Prologue part I

The Consequences of a Broken contract

"Make it painful, so painful that carves the pain of my life on my soul."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian answered, stepping towards his master and gently laying his hand upon the child. Ciel closed his eyes, it was all over after all. He'd been taken to this place, near the precipice of death according to Sebastian, and he'd seen his life play about on the boat ride to this ungodly ruin. He was not afraid, he was ready for it all to end.

As he watched his young master brace for the pain and anguish sure to come, Sebastian smiled. He had waited so long for the little boy's soul that being there, in this decrepit dimension, almost seemed too good to be true. He could already feel his mouth watering with the anticipation of the presence of such a darkened essence within his stomach. An essence so darkened by hate and pain that he'd turned down the chance to indulge in countless others, starving his belly to the point that if he did not consume a soul or two he might start facing some serious consequences. As it was he had to grow an arm back, thanks in part to the angel Ash.

Still, he felt something holding him back. Here, in front of him was the banquet that had dangled in front of him for so long, begging to be taken, and yet he was hesitant, unwilling to "seal the deal," so to speak.

An idea entered Sebastian's head, like blood poured into a basin of water. At first it coiled like a red ribbon, bending and twisting before diluting into the water and shifting the color to a lightened course there would be consequences to enacting such an idea, demons existed to torment those who sinned and made contracts that were expected to get collected on. If a demon was to go back on a contract, payment still had to be made.

However, the absence of his master's presence was something that he found he could not entertain. In an unexpected twist, Sebastian found he was unsettled by the possibility of existing without that singular sapphiric blue eye that followed him as he worked so diligently, and the loss of that commanding yet fragile voice that ordered him about so, he doubted his life would hold the same fervor it had held since the tortured boy first dropped into his existence.

Now Ciel seemed to noticed something was wrong. He opened his eyes and stared at Sebastian, confused as to the long wait for the excruciating pain he'd expected to come over him.

"I thought you were going to take my soul," stated Ciel.

Sebastian straightened and picked up the eyepatch from where it had been laid aside. He reached behind his master's head and secured it over the boy's right eye. Ciel continued to stare at him, obviously confused with the turn of events.

"I've decided against that plan. Now, we should be leaving here soon, I doubt it will be long before they arrive," said Sebastian. He motioned to the boat, then remembered Ciel might be a tad weak from the fact he'd lost so much blood and had recieved no medical treatment for his wound. Sebastian carried the boy, a tad awkward with the absence of one arm, and placed him gently back into the boat. Silence ensued as Sebastian rowed them away from the place where he had intended to take Ciel's payment.

Ciel was silent and just watched him, the confusion in his eyes slowly swirling into slight annoyance.

"Sebastian, what are you doing. What do you mean that you will not take the payment for out deal?"

Sebastian continued to row the boat, ignoring Ciel's questions. Though he was loathe to admit it, even to himself, the fact he'd failed in his consumption of the boy's soul due to some strange, unfamiliar feeling made him feel ver uncomfortable. He ignored the immature idea that the sensationg holding him back was love, it was well known that Demons could not feel love. Fondness, yes, lust, of course, but love? Love was a silly fantasy grasped by desparate mortals who feared the aspect of dying alone and destitute.

"Sebastian answer me!" Ciel finally yelled, standing up and rocking the boat. The small craft swayed dangerously and Ciel almost fell into the murky water. Sebastian grabbed him quickly and righted the boat.

"That would be an unwise idea Young Master, one drop of that water will rapidly age you until not even the bones exist," said Sebastian.

Ciel stared at him, his eye so wide Sebastian entertained the idea that the eyeball might just fall from the socket.

"Where have you taken me to?" Ciel asked quietly, sitting back down within the boat and looking down at the water below.

"A place that exists between your world and the worlds beyond. It's a passage way that may be used to access the other realms, or it can even be used to quickly pass between places on the mortal realm. I took you here to collect on our deal without interruption. It will not be very difficult to take you from this realm and deposit you somewhere back in the mortal realm, someplace far from London would be best considering the mess that was left there," said Sebastian.

"You took me here to devour me, but you are letting me go back. Why?" Ciel asked, still obviously confused. Sebastian did not answer the question as the boat arrived at some ghostly vacant and dreary shore. The sand, or what looked like it could be sand, was a pale ashy gray and occasionally dark, dead looking bluish green weeds sprung up and littered the ground. Around, a few leafless, long passed trees were present, and thick heavy mist shaded the rest of the landscape from view.

Sebastain got the boat to the shore and stepped off, offering his hand to Ciel. The boy .appeared fit to stand, and he'd get him to a doctor quickly to have his wounds treated.

"Be careful of the water," he began to warn Ciel, but he froze and turned around. A very old, very dangerous pressence materialized behind him, he could feel her lingering there like an evil shadow.

"What is it?" Ciel asked, catching onto Sebastian's concern. He tried to get off the boat, slipped, and Sebastian caught him before he fell into the water.

"A very old pressence, stay behind me and do not, under any cirsumstances, look into her eyes," Sebastian cautioned. Ciel glared at him.

"Until you take my soul, our deal still stands and you cannot order me," said Ciel. Sebastain smirked but remained in front of Ciel.

Now the overwhelming stench of sulfur came forth. Flashbacks of the pit moved though his mind as the shadow in the mist seemed to expand and contract, keeping a steady, relaxed pattern. However, as it drew nearer, the shadow contracted significantly. It changed from a blob of darkness into something with shape, in this case the shape of a woman. The woman stepped forward and revealed herself to the duo.

She was slightly shorter than Sebastian, but thin, and so pale her white skin appeared almost transparent. Her eyes glowed and were a bright red, almost matching Sebastian's. She was loosely wrapped in a black cloth that left very little, if any, to the imagination. She had long, wavy blonde hair that appeared to move on its own, swirling and swaying like a force of its own. She continued to walk forward, until she was face to face with Sebastian.

"Well, well. It has been awhile hasn't it?" a velvety voice asked as the woman studied Sebastian.

"It has, hasn't it?" asked Sebastian.

Briefly, he thought of the last time he'd seen her, maybe 300 to 500 years in the past. Strangely, she looked much younger than she had the last time he saw her, as if her age had receeded by a few years. Then again Sebastian guessed it was just her vain way of shifting her appearance to something she could easily use to her conveinence.

"I thought you were in Italy," Sebastian stated. The woman grinned and gently reached forward, running her fingertips down Sebastian's cheek.

"You know...I really do love corrupting those stupid zealots in the vatican. Nothing thirlls me more than seducing a priest or some silly cardinal. However, Sebastian, you know why I'm here, and I know why you're here. Let's get down to it, you've broken the contract," the woman said.

"It was mine to break, hell has no reason to interfere," said Sebastian.

The woman smiled and brushed a loose tendril of hair from her eyes, backing away from Sebastian a bit and letting the red orbs settle on Ciel who was staring at the ground to avoid looking upon her. The woman smiled and turned her gaze back up to Sebastian.

"He's cute, I can see why you'd want him, but you know the rules," she said.

"Yes, and I know what will happen," said Sebastian.

The woman shrugged and sighed.

"Well, no one can say I didn't try, though this is suprising unchatacteristically stupid for you to pursue this course of action. May I please see him, this little tart you seem to be hiding from me," she asked Sebastian. He remained firm in his position between the two of them and after a quick glance at Ciel, the woman crossed her arms.

"Such a mean boy! " she pouted.

"Well, I do not trust you to simply look and not touch, since I know what that touch of yours can do," said Sebastian.

"Isn't it my right as a caring, devoted, loving, generous mother to see the pet that my son is risking Hell's fury to protect? Besides, I doubt I could do anymore harm to him than it appears you've done. He's nearly bled out from that wound in his side. You should be more careful with your toys," she said.

Ciel had been focusing on the ground and his own exhaustion. However, as what Lilith said was processed in his mind, his head jerked up before he could control the reaction and he looked upon Lilith.

"Son?!" he yelled.

The woman smiled, pushed past Sebastian, and offered a hand with well maintained and scarily long painted fingernails.

"Well, my dear, let me introduce myself. I am Lilith, Adam's original wife, and your dear Sebastian's wonderful mother," said Lilith.

Ciel stared at the woman. Save for the eyes, she looked nothing like Sebastian. He reached out to take the hand, force of habit he guessed, when Sebastian slapped it away. Lilith glared at him.

"Don't be rude, I'm not trying anything on the boy, I just want to get a better look at him. If you're going to be impolite, I an teach you a lesson, just as I did when you were a little spark of a demon," she growled. She reached forward, laying her hand gently on the bare skin of his neck. Sebastian's body seized up before he fell to the ground, convulsing. Ciel yelled out in concern and Lilith moved between the two of them.

"Don't worry, that's not the first time I've paralyzed him. Now then..." she said, returning her attention to Ciel.

She reached out, grabbed Ciel's chin, and forced him to look into her crimson eyes.

"My, my, I can see why you would want his soul, I'm salivating with just the scent of malice and hatred that seems to cling to him," she said softly. She gently ran a finger down the side of Ciel's face and Ciel felt as if he was scalded by a red hot poker and he jerked back. She grinned.

"Now then, let's see if we can fix this...." she trailed off, gently sliding her hand down to Ciel's wound. He felt like fire invaded his senses, burning everything as it started from the site of the wound and moved through his body. It lasted only a few seconds, but Lilith's hand stayed upon him and her eyes seemed to glaze over.

"Such self restraint he must've shown with you....for I have never seen such an appetizing dish. Makes me want to...." she kept her eyes locked on him as she leaned forward, her lips a few centimeters from Ciel's. The red hot pain he'd felt at he touch seemed to fade and was replaced by a cold, seeping feeling, as if Ciel fell into a ice cold lake. His sight blackened, and Ciel felt his eyes close. Thought passed out of his mind as he began to fall into what felt like a deep sleep.

Suddenly, Lilith was jerked away from Ciel by Sebastian as the boy weakly fell to the ground, his small body leaving a crater in the sand from the force of the fall. Sebastian snarled, grabbed Lilith by the collar, and slammed her into a tree, holding her a few feet above the ground by a death grip on her slender neck. Ciel felt some slight fear when he noticed Sebastian's skin a far paler shade than usual, and the fact the demon seemed to be slightly unsteady in his stance.

"Is there anything else you have to say to me?" growled Sebastian. Lilith sighed and motioned that she would like to be put down, a request that Sebastian answered by releasing her and causing her to fall on the ground before the tree. Lilith glared at him as she rose and straightened her clothing.

"Honestly, you're a few seconds from coughing up blood from the looks of it. You should know better than to break paralysis when you're weakened, and from the looks of if you're really going to need to feed on something soon with the ammount of energy it will take to regenerate that limb of yours," Lilith said.

"I'm fine. If you have nothing useful to say, then leave," Sebastian growled. Lilith shrugged, then her eyes narrowed. Sebastian closed his eyes, steadied in his stance, and suddenly a new arm shot out from the void where his old had been. Lilith smirked.

"Regenerating for that body in your state, you sure have grown much more powerful since I last left you, my dear boy," she said with a giggle.

"And you, my dear mother, are far from the maid you were when I last left you," Sebastian said, regaining his more regal way of speaking. Lilith sighed and crossed her arms.

"You have a 24 hour grace period in which you can chose to honor the contract you made with this child and devour his soul. After this period has been granted, others may go and collect on his contract instead of the direct claim you hold on him." said Lilith.

"I was aware of this," said Sebastian, picking Ciel up off the ground and holding him close. The chilled feeling from Lilth's touch had not faded and Ciel was shaking violently. Despite the protest of his fatigued and iced body, Ciel opened his mouth and spoke.

"Why would they take my soul? I made the contract with Sebastian. If he chooses," Ciel flashed Sebastian a dirty look, "to ignore my orders and go against the contract, how would it be the business of anyone else?" asked Ciel.

"Simple. Demons live to torment and enslave the wicked and corrupt and seduce the innocent. When a contract is made between a demon and a human, the contract must be honored by both parties or else...let's just say it looks bad on the rest of us shall we?" asked Lilith. She looked at Sebastian and smirked.

"You want to explain the rest of this?" she asked. Sebastian sighed.

"If a demon fails to collect his prize after the contract has been fulfilled, than others may take the soul of the human, a punishment for the demon's failure," said Sebastian.

"Someone else would take my soul?" asked Ciel with wide eyes.

Lilith nodded and continued. "From what I can tell, you have a set of options ahead of you. One, you can take Ciel's soul, end this all, and return to hell or whatever you wish, I really stopped caring about your whereabouts when you ceased to be cute. Two, you can leave Ciel's soul in his body, become mates with the boy, make him an immortal and protect him from any potential bidders. Three, you can take the boy, run, and fight off anyone who follows," said Lilith. She looked directly into Sebastian's eyes.

"Mating with the boy at his current age would be an stupid idea, not really as stupid as the course you are following now but still pretty foolish dear son. As an eternal child, he would be unable to protect himself and with an adorable face like that, every demon and his mother with try to claim him as their bitch," said Lilith.

"And Option one is completely out," stated Sebastian. Lilith shrugged.

"Well then, I guess you're on your own. I'll open a portal, my own little apology for my earlier actions," said Lilith. She slashed her hand down quickly and a rip appeared in the space infront of her. Light seemed to stream out and Lilith turned to gaze over her shoulder.

"I guess you've made your choice. There's a room waiting for you, and it is paid for. Like I said, they won't follow you until the end of the 24 hours is up. Rest up, you'll need it," said Lilith. Sebastian nodded carried Ciel to the portal before a whistle alerted him that his mother wished to continue speaking with him.

"I hope you know what you're doing, you're taking an awfully big risk here for such a small fry. I don't want to see you fall somewhere I cannot follow, after all you are one of my favorite offspring," said Lilith. Sebastian nodded and bowed to his mother, who curtsied and strolled into the mist and disappeared.

Sebastian walked through the portal and laughed at his mother's sense of humor, for who else would be so sadistic as to have the portal lead to the sixteenth chapel. Already, a nauseating feeling began to rise in his stomach, the force of the faith held in this building was disgusting, and it churned his demonic stomach. He quickly walked out of the chapel and followed the faint smell of sulfur to the hotel his mother had purchased a room at. Not a soul was around, fitting Liltith's love of privacy. Sebastian carried Ciel to a room stinking of his mother's scent, clutching the child tightly to him while opening the door.

Once inside, Sebastian placed Ciel down on the grand bed in the room and studied him. He was slightly haggard from all the turmoil of the day, and he was still chilled and in need of some sleep. Sebastian himself felt rather hollowed and ill, probably because of the long absence of eating souls and the stress his body had undergone. However, Ciel came first, so Sebastian decided on heating the boy with a warm bath and he prepared the bath as Ciel still sat on the bed, locked in some deep shock that kept him quiet, a very welcome reprieve from his constant questioning of Sebastian as he had done earlier. Once the bath was prepared, Sebastian led Ciel to the bathroom, stripped him of his clothing, and helped him into the bathtub.

"Sebastian?" Ciel whispered. Sebastian had been getting a cloth to wash Ciel but he paused as he looked at the boy, sitting alone in the tub.

"Yes Young Master?" he asked.

"That woman...Lilith, what was she doing to me?" asked Ciel. Sebastian sighed, walked over with the cloth, soaked it in the water, and began to wash Ciel's back.

"I think she was studying you at first, then she cauterized your wound, have you noticed it stopped bleeding?" asked Sebastian. Ciel blinked and stared at his side. The site of the wound was now a slightly reddened mark upon his skin, in a shape that reminded him of the mark left when a woman wearing too much lipstick was to kiss someone. Ciel closed his eyes and sighed.

"And then what was it she was doing?" Ciel asked. Sebastian took the washcloth he was using to Ciel's skin, gently scrubbing the boy's back and neck.

"After she healed you she began trying to remove your soul," said Sebastian.

"Remove my soul? What did she do to you?" asked Ciel.

"Lilith is one of the oldest demons, and has many powers. Not all of them are even known. One of them, however, is paralysis that can be enacted by a touch, skin to skin," said Sebastian.

"Is that what she did to me, when I felt like she was burning me?" asked Ciel.

"She was, in a way, investigating you. She was using her own method to see into your past, your mind, anything that would allow her to understand you better. Lilith is strange, I think she has gone insane in her old age," said Sebastian.

"...So, if she's your mother, whose your father?" asked Ciel. Sebastian shrugged.

"Lilith is not the kind to settle down. Even when she does mate, it's not typically too long before she grows bored with her mates and kills them. It's usally after they've imprenated her," Sebastian said.

"Impregnated her, how many children has she had?" asked Ciel.

"As of now, it's going on 834, granted she typically eats them if they bore her, go against her, or she just doesn't like them. A few times, she's even consumed her infants after birth," said Sebastian.

Ciel paled and shivered, something Sebastian noticed.

"Are you alright Young Master?" he asked.

"Yes. When she said you were one of her favorites..." Ciel began.

"I am one of the children she decided against eating. Of the 834...there have only been about 200 that she's not eaten, either because they escaped, or because she found they were interesting. I was one of the latter, and thus she allowed me to survive until I was old enough to live on my own. Now, I think we're done here," Sebastian said. Ciel nodded and Sebastian helped him out of the tub, grabbed a towel, and dried him off.

"Let me see if I cannot find you some clothing," Sebastian said. After scouring the room, Sebastian came across a shirt large enough to suffice as a night shirt. He removed the towel from Ciel's body and dressed him in the shirt, momentarily becoming distracted by a mark's on Ciel's face and side. The reddened skin, looked almost like the mark left upon the mate for a demon, a way to stake possession of the person being marked. He guessed the mark upon the face was from his mother's earlier caress of Ciel's silken skin and even though he knew if would be temporary the mark upon his side would probably be permanent and Sebastian found himself a bit troubled she'd left a mark on the boy. Sebastian buttoned the shirt as the young boy swayed about, ready to fall asleep right then and there. When he was dressed, Sebastian laid the boy beneath the blankets on the meager bed offered by the inn and tucked him in. He then prepared to sit besides the door, lest his mother's promise of tranquility was false.

"Se...bas...tian?" Ciel whispered. Sebastian looked at the boy.

"For tonight, could you stay besides me?" Ciel asked. Sebastian nodded and moved to sit near the bed, but Ciel moved aside and Sebastian saw the boy's true intention. He took a few of his clothes off, laying in his full uniform would be slightly uncomfortable, and removed his shoes before climbing into bed with the boy.

Ciel felt a bit cold, now with the heat of the warm bath having left him, and Sebastian felt himself concerned. If the boy got sick, his weakened state would be something that would prove diffacult to deal with should any demons start following.

"Are you alright Young Master," asked Sebastian.

Ciel was silent and Sebastian's concern grew. He could tell by the pace of the boy's breathing and heart rate that Ciel was still awake, and it had appeared Ciel's shock had worn off, so why was he silent again. Just as he was about to question him again, Sebastian felt Ciel shift and press himself closer to Sebastian.

"Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Why are you doing this? If you took my soul, no one would chase you. Everything could end, it could all be over. Do you hate me so much that you would deprive me from an end to all this madness and death?" whispered Ciel. Sebastian thought about the question and then wrapped his arms around the boy, nearly crushing Ciel to him.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked quietly, sounding concerned for the action.

"It is not hatred that leads me to deprive you of your death. It is selfishness. After such an extended time together, the notion of devouring your soul no longer appeals to me," said Sebastian. Ciel was quiet for a few minutes and then asked a question in a small, fragile sounding voice.

"What does appeal to you?" he asked. Sebastian smirked.

"The thing that appeals to me the most, is having you by my side," he said. Ciel stiffened in Sebastian's grip and then pulled back and looked the demon in the eyes.

"You wish for me to be by your side?" he asked. Sebastian smirked.

"Out of all the humans I have corrupted the hundreds of years I have walked, you are the only one that has captivated me so. To devour your soul would be like....plucking only a few petals off of a rose. I do not wish to take only a few petals, but the rose itself," said Sebastian. He watched Ciel yawn and readied himself to sleep, even thought demons did not need sleep it still was useful in helping to renergize the body and this was most likely going to be the last time he would probably get to indulge in such a fond past time. As it was, tomorrow it was necessary for him to feed on souls, he figured there had to be a few sinners amonst the saints and priests in the vatican, and he had 24 hours before the gates of hell would open and he and his master would be hunted. He felt Ciel snuggle closer to his body and he smiled but just as the boy was falling asleep, Sebastian felt him stir.

"Se...bas...tian?" he asked sleepily.

"Yes Young Master?" asked Sebastian.

"Don...Don't ever leave me. I do not want mere petals either," said Ciel. Sebastian froze, and then smiled and pulled the master closer to him. The boy's breathing evened out and Sebastian felt him fall into a deep sleep. Sebastian closed his eyes and eased into sleep too, but not before murmuring one final sentance to his master.

"Yes, my lord. Good night, young master...."


	2. Prologue part 2

The prolouge is so long I needed to extend it to two chapters. I hope you all enjoy.

Prologue 2

Gone, Gone, Gone

Paris, France

3 years later

Sebastian listened to the heavy pants of Ciel as he pounded into the boy, one of his hand gripping Ciel's hips while the other gripped the headboard of the bed to prevent the damn thing from smacking into the wall, as it have been doing the entire time they were making love.

Ciel gasped and moaned, always consious to keep his sounds to himself. When he felt the need to scream, the boy would bury his face him the pillow before him. Occasionally, Sebastian would release the boy's hip and stroke the side of his face, or lay a gentle kiss on his neck. He never treated the boy too harshly, but he was still slightly rough as he thrust into the smaller male's body.

Finally, Sebastian felt his body ready to explode and he reached forward to take the younger male's member in his hand. He stroked it in time with his body, carressing the boy's shoulder as he did so. Suddenly Ciel's body stiffened and Sebastian felt him clamp down on his member. He grunted and released into the boy.

Ciel collapsed forward and Sebastian rolled off of him to avoid falling on top of Ciel. He rolled onto his back and Ciel lazily cuddled against his heated body, laying his head on Sebastian's chest and closing his eyes. Sebastian brushed the younger male's sweat soaked bangs from his forehead and ran his fingers through the boy's damp hair. Ciel opened on eye, the one on which the contract blazed, and studied Sebastian.

In the three years since the failure to collect on the contract, they had fled all over the civilized world. Even without the wealth afforded by the Phantomhive name, it was an easy task for Sebastian to procure shelter for them when things settled enough for them to get some rest. He'd fed on many souls following their initial departure from London into Rome, needing the sustanance for strength as he defended Ciel. Countless demons came forward to try and take Ciel's delicious soul, and each one was stuck down by Sebastian's hand. In the times in which they could afford some brief peace, Sebastian and Ciel would make love, if the relieving of stress through the body of his lover could be called making love. After all, love was something demons did not indulge in, and despite the fact he had waited until Ciel initiated their first night of carnal indulgence to take the boy's body as his own, Sebastian doubted the boy thought of him as anything he felt tender feelings for.

"Sebastian..." Ciel whispered softly. Sebastian smiled.

"Yes Young Master?" he asked.

"Is it going to be like this forever? You know, running away from everyone and just screwing when we have the time?" asked Ciel, slowly tracing invisible patterns on Sebastian's flesh.

"That is not something I can answer," Sebastian said, and he watch as Ciel stopped tracing, closed his eye and buried his face into the smooth skin of Sebastian's chest.

"Why don't you mate with me, make me an imortal. Then...they'll stop chasing me won't they?" asked Ciel, slightly muffled by Sebastian's chest.

"You're still too young. You need to be able to defend yourself, and they may not stop following. Someone like you would be in high demand, and countless demons would fight me to claim you," said Sebastian.

"When I'm older then?" asked Ciel, repositioning his head so he could look upon Sebastian. Sebastian thought the answer over.

"Perhaps...perhaps. What brings up these questions?" asked Sebastian.

Ciel shrugged. "Just thinking...I guess. I'm just tired of running," he said. Sebastian stroked Ciel's hair and Ciel leaned into his touch.

"One day, I'll change you. Then, we'll go somewhere. We'll stop running," whispered Sebastian.

Ciel closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek on Sebastian's chest.

"Will I have to go to hell to become a demon?" he asked. Sebastian blinked. Was it fear he heard in the boy's voice? Or was it something else?

"Yes, the conversion must be done in the pit. All demons must be baptized in fire, and the process of being converted from human to demon extremely complicated and painful," said Sebastian.

"Did you have to undergo something like it?" asked Ciel. Sebastian shook his head.

"No, I was born a demon, baptized in fire before my first memories had yet to form," Sebastian said. He played with Ciel's silken hair and chuckled.

"Are you frightened of travelling into the blazing pit, even after entertaining the idea of suffering an eternity of nothingness in my stomach?" Sebastian asked. Ciel opened his eyes and glared at Sebastian.

"No. I am not afraid," he said sternly. Sebastian smiled. The boy could certainly be entertaining.

"Very well then, sleep is needed if you will keep up your strength, Young Master," Sebastian said.

"Why do you continue to call me Young Master?" Ciel asked. Sebastian blinked and looked at him, causing Ciel to blush and avert his gaze.

"With the contract broken...I am no longer your master am I?" asked Ciel. Sebastian thought his answer over, and then smiled.

"I guess that is true. I suppose...it is a force of habit, or my own term of endearment for you, My Lord," said Sebastian. Ciel frowned.

"A term of endearment, wouldn't I have to be endearing to you to deserve one?" he asked. Sebastian shrugged.

"You are someone of extended interest to me, so that may border on endearing. Though, feelings of love are not exactly something demons take an interest in pursuing," said Sebastian.

Ciel thought on this and sighed.

"Sebastian...does that mean that demons do not fall in love?" asked Ciel. Sebastian thought over his answer again.

"It is a laughable concept to any demon, the aspect of falling in love. We are creatures who tempt, and contaminate. We, just as our maker does, turn the beautiful into the grotesque, purity into filth...we answer pleads and cries for help with greed and consumption....we are born for these purposes, and sadly love does not exactly fall into the plan. Why do you ask this question Young Master?" asked Sebastian. Ciel blushed and Sebastian grinned.

"Could it be, you find me endearing?" asked Sebastian, grinning as he asked.

"Shut up! I'm...I'm going to sleep!" yelled Ciel. He moved to readjust himself but nearly fell off the bed. Sebastian grabbed him and helped him make himself more comfortable.

Ciel snuggled into Sebastian's wamth and sighed. He fell asleep quickly, and Sebastian watched over him as he kept guard. He'd learned throwing down his guard was a foolish idea with the ever constant threat of attack, so sadly he'd not gotten to engage in sleeping since the night fled to Rome. However, even without sleep, and given that there was rarely time to refresh himself by feasting on souls, Sebastian was happy to stay besides Ciel and watch over the boy. Keeping constant guard gave him a chance to see the boy when his defenses were down, when he ceased to be the strong, queen's guard dog and was instead Ciel Phantomhive, the defenseless little child. As he stroked Ciel's hair, he thought over the boy's questions. He too had thought over the aspect of love. Yes, it was laughable that a demon would feel a tenderness towards another demon, angel, or human, yet was that not what he felt for Ciel? The panic he felt when Ciel was in peril, the peace he felt when he was inside the boy, or he cuddled close to the demon, what could the feeling for these things be called?

Sebastian closed his eyes, not falling asleep but allowing his eyes to rest. Maybe, maybe he was in love with Ciel, but he decided it would be better to avoid divulging this information until he was ready to come to terms with the foreign feelings. He figured, it would probably be when he turned the young boy and took him as his mate.

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Only a few hours before Ciel had been sleeping in his arms, tired after another tryst. Now, he could hear the boy's dying thoughts screaming in his mind thanks to the connection given by the seal upon his eye. He'd already slaughtered the young demoness who'd attacked them in their hotel room, but now with Ciel's frightened screams he knew she had been only a distraction, separating the two of them while her partner sought to take Ciel's soul.

He followed the trail to the cathedral, Notre Dame, and bounded up the steps. Ciel must have tried to seek refudge here, he knew from Sebastian that weaker demons were not really able to enter sacred, blessed places of worship without suffering immense pain and, even sometimes death. However, the poor boy's plans had failed, for he could feel the boys screams, he prayed to some nameless entity, for god was certainly not the savior he would contact, that eh was not too late.

He nearly blew down the doors, only to see Ciel lying in a pool of his own blood while the one responsible, some dark skinned demon with blazing red eyes who sported a recent gash to his neck, stood over him cursing in some older tongue. Sebastian watched as the male leaned forward, grabbing Ciel's chin and forcing him to open his mouth. Sebastian watched as Ciel's soul, a coiling blue glowing mist, began to detach itself and leave the body.

No, he would not allow Ciel to go to another!

Sebastian ran forward and sent the other demon spiraling to the ground. The demon rose, snarled, and charged. With the scent of Ciel's spilling blood clouding his senses and fueling his strength, Sebastian battled the demon. When the demon attempted to strike his leg, he threw the smelling mass of flesh into the grand organ bringing forth a great, tremendous din from the ancient pipes. Their movements sped up, the two of them becoming a blur of fists and legs, both beating each other until Sebastian struck his hand threw the demon's chest, spraying blood on the abused organ. The demon slid off, snarled at Sebastian, and sprinted through the doors and out into the night. Sebastian contemplated following him, but then he decided to stay with the fading Ciel.

Pain racked Sebastian's body, pain from the battle, from his link to Ciel, and from his pressence in the holy Parisian temple. He limped back to Ciel, his limbs healing from the beating, and knelt besides Ciel's body. The boy was nearly passed, his breaths labored, his eyes closed. It was too late to take him to hell and change him, hell he knew it was probable he would die while Sebastian was opening the portal and Sebastian could not bring himself to take the boy's soul as he lied on the floor, his life fading from him.

Slowly, he lifted Ciel, and the boy opened his eyes and stared at him. Sebastian stroked his hair gently, pushing the bangs from Ciel's face.

"Y...you...you're late," Ciel whispered, coughing blood as he spoke.

"I know, I am sorry Young Master," said Sebastian.

"He tried...tr...tried to attack....ran for the...claimed sanctuary....didn't work....still ripped me open...got his ....it cut his neck...." whispered Ciel.

"You fought well, I saw the wound on his neck," Sebastian said, stroking the boys soft hair. Ciel laughed weakly and coughed up more blood. Sebastian gently wiped the trickle of red from the corner of his mouth.

"Sebas....I....you...take...it?" Ciel asked as his heart rate began to slow. Sebastian shook his head.

"I broke the contract, and I have allowed you to die. I will leave your soul in your posession, Young Master," said Sebastian. Ciel blinked and Sebastian could see tears welling up in the corners of the young boy's eyes.

"Las....las night.....I...ask...you say demons....no love...." he whispered, in between violent coughs.

"I did, amd I would like to apologize Young Master. Part of our contract entitled that I never lie to you, and I have lied. Demons may not be able to feel love, but what I felt for you, and what I continue to feel, I would think of as love," said Sebastian. Ciel's eyes widened, and then he smiled.

"I....Sebas....I....love...you....." Ciel said softly. Sebastian smiled and again tenderly stroked Ciel's hair.

"And I you, Young Master," Sebastian. He watched as Ciel's eyes closed, and he listened as the lungs stopped, and then the heartbeat slowly died off. He tenderly kissed Ciel's forehead, a new pain filling him and replacing the sickness invoked from the house of worship.

As he sat by Ciel's body, stroking the boy's hair and wallowing in the pain he felt, the scent of suflur reached his nose. "Dear God...I'm too late," said an all to familiar voice said from behind him. Sebastian rounded on her, grabbing her by the neck and throwing her across the floor. The rising sun poured through the stained glass windows of the cathedral, casting a myriad of colors upon Ciel's fallen body, and Lilith's form present where she lay on the ground. She was dressed in a black cloak that covered a regal deep red dress trimmed with black lace and a few choice frills. Her hair was pulled into a complex series of buns and ponytails. She was about the age she had been the last time Sebastian looked upon her and she now looked pissed at how she had been treated.

"What the hell are you thinking? Have you gone insane?" she snarled.

"I fail to see this as a coincidence, your pressence after I have lost him," he growled. Lilith looked upon Ciel's body, her eyes almost appearing to soften before growing hard as she looked upon Sebastian.

"I came to offer my aide, but I see I was too late. It may not seem like it, but I did enjoy entertaining the idea of having the little pet as a relative. Though, how is it he was allowed to die? I did not think they were all that strong," said Lilith.

"They were smart," Sebastian growled, advancing on Lilith. Lilith's eyes glowed and instead of backing off the walked towards him, keeping eye contact.

"Go ahead, try to beat your rage and frustration out on me. But it will not bring your little lover back," she growled. Sebastian answered her by smacking her across the face, breaking her nose. Lilith quickly retaliated, a kick sending Sebastian backwards to smash the already abused organ and releasing a scream from the pipes, shaking the cathedral. Sebastian pulled himself from the wreckage but Lilith pushed him down, made eye contact with him, and put her bare hand on his forehead. After paralyzing him she sat on his chest, moved her nose back into place, and glared at him.

"For the record, that was a low blow. Are you aware how long it took me to decide upon this nose?" she asked in a slightly nasily voice, wiping blood off her face. She leaned forwards, kissed his ear, and licked his neck. She ground her lower half into him, earning a grunt despite the paralysis, and placed her lips near his ear.

"You are so lucky I do not attempt to take my own form of vengence on you, after all you know what I can do," she hissed. She emphasized this by moving her hand down and grabbing his member through his pants. Sebastian grimaced alittle when he felt her touch burn through the cloth. "I can put you through tortures more horrible than ANYTHING you think you've ever felt, so don't fucking raise your hand to me, and I'll think about refraining from severing your manhood," she growled. Sebastian made to speak but her paralysis remained in tact and he could not even blink. She sighed, righted herself, and brushed a few bangs from her face.

"Did you take his soul, or did someone else take his soul?" asked Lilith. Seeing as how he was still paralyzed, she sighed and flipped her hair in annoyance before getting up and pacing.

"Well, if his soul was intact at the time of his death, and by intact I mean still within his body so no one took possession of it, then he has a chance at reincarnation. After all, he did not commit too many sins even remotely worthy of a stay in the pit, save the whole selling his soul to you business. However, because he made the contract with you, he is unworthy to enter heaven. Now, in circumstances like this, souls pass into purgetory and basically float around in utter nothingness for the rest of eternity," she explained.

"How would Ciel become reincarnated?" asked Sebastian, the paralysis wearing off.

"I believe gods of death are the ones responsible for determing the location of any souls. Go appeal to them, and see if you can make a case to persuade them his soul needs to renenter the mortal world. Granted, I cannot imagine that the gods of death would care too much for him, and reincarnation is rarely given to anyone," said Lilith.

Sebastian looked at Ciel's lifeless body, and then looked at Lilith.

"I have an idea of who I can contact over an appeal. Watch over Ciel's body," commanded Sebastian.

"Um, no offense but soon may of the good people of Paris will enter this building soon, given all the noise we were making, and see this crime scene. What am I to explain to them?" she asked.

"Move Ciel somewhere else. Keep him safe. I will find the both of you," said Sebastian. Then, he disappeared, and Lilith was left alone in the cathedral.

~_~ London, England ~_~

Three years and there had been much change to the city, not that Sebastian cared. He needed to find a certain someone, and he was not going to waste time. First, he tried to check with the Undertaker. Given William's review of the god of death, Sebastian hoped maybe an appeal presented by such a significant member woulf strengthen Ciel's chances for approval. However, he did not find the shop, nor sense the creature's pressence. Then, he felt the pressence of another. He was loathe to admit he'd need to get help from this individual, but still he searched, looking everywhere as the morning turned to afternoon, afternoon turned to evening, and evening turned to night. Finally, as the moon began to disappear, signalling morning would come about soon, Sebastian caught onto the pressence of another grow strong in an alley he was checking out. Slowly he turned around to see an all to familiar red headed god of death standing before him, a large grin plastered on his face.

"Sebby! I knew I saw his name on the list. How sad, you lost little Ciel. But this means you are available right?" asked Grell, batting his eyes. Sebastian felt immense anger over what he was about to do, but Ciel was worth it, and so he focused on his master as he spoke.

"I believe I owe you a kiss? Ciel made a promise to you, back when there was that Drocell fiasco, correct?" Sebastian asked. Grell stopped, stared at him, and then grinned.

"Oh! Finally, to have your talented mouth. Who knew that little boy would be so wonderful! Well, I'm ready for my kiiiiiiiiiss!" Grell sang, puckering his lips and leaning forwards. Sebastian, however, backed away from the god of death and held up his hand.

"I have my own conditions if I am to kiss you," said Sebastian. Grell pouted, but crossed his arms and looked at Sebastian over his glasses.

"Alright, what are they?" asked Grell in an annoyed voice.

"Ciel's soul. You handle the placement of souls after death. You can decide if he is reincarnated. If you renter his soul into the mortal realm, then I will give you that kiss," said Sebastian. Grell's eyes widened.

"Only the higher ups can make that decision, and it could take a few decades, or centuries! I don't want to wait that long for a freaking kiss!" yelled Grell.

"Then appeal to them. Do you want the kiss? Let me tell you, I am quite skilled, and the things I can do with my tongue are things that I guarentee you have never seen before," said Sebastian. He watched Grell shiver, but then the god of death shook his head.

"We must have a strong argument to make a reason for reincarnation, and getting a kiss from a good looking demon would not be a good reason," said Grell.

"Then, I will leave you, you are of no use to me," said Sebastian. He turned his back on Grell.

"Wait!" Grell yelled. Sebastian turned and Grell sighed.

"I can ask for a favor from William, maybe promise to help with paperwork or something. He holds a lot of power within our community, and I'm sure that if he were to speak in Ciel's defense...well it would work. I...I can't promise anything. Is that good enough for a kiss?" asked Grell. Sebastian thought about it, then nodded.

He walked forward, grabbed the back of Grell's head, and smashed their lips together. Grell moaned, and Sebastian shoved his tongue into the other man's mouth, tracing the inside as Grell continued to moan and react to the kiss. As Grell attempted to push Sebastian's jacket off his shoulders, a flash of Ciel's body writhing in ecstacy shot through Sebastian's head. He broke the kiss, and backed away panting.

"I gave you your kiss, now appeal for Ciel," Sebastian said. Grell sighed.

"I'll try to. If it goes through, maybe you could give me a bit more?" asked Grell.

"We'll see when the time comes," Sebastian said. He then walked away, back to where his dear Ciel was.

~_~ Catacombs, Paris ~_~

Lilith paced back and forth, sending the occasional glance to the lifeless body of Ciel.

"Go, protect the body of my little boy toy....I swear to god each minute I'm sitting here he is dropping a peg lower on my popularity scale," she snarled.

"That's sad to hear. I happen to be slightly fond of you mother," said Sebastian. Lilith whipped around to see him walking up from behind her. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"I watched over him, did you appeal?" she asked.

"I have asked a god of death to appeal for his soul, that's all I can do," said Sebastian. He sat next to Ciel's body, he could already feel decomposition begining to take place. Soon, nothing would be left of Ciel Phantomhive in this, his grave where he would lie with the thousands of others Paris had abandoned to this crypt.

"What are you thinking?" Lilith asked.

"It could be decades or centuries before I know of his fate. I do not look forward to waiting so long for him," said Sebastian.

"You could hibernate," said Lilith. Sebastian blinked and looked at her.

"Hibernate. You have a link to Ciel's soul, the contract upon his eye. If...When he is reincarnated, that link will resurface. You will awaken, and the years will have gone by faster," said Lilith. Sebastian thought it over, and then sighed.

"When will the link resurface?" asked Sebastian.

"Either around the age at which the contract was established, or the time when Ciel died," said Lilith.

"And if the link does not resurface. If Ciel is not brought back?" asked Sebastian.

"Then you sleep eternally and never awaken. Eventually, your body, your soul....you would break down and cease to exist entirely without the consumption of souls or the power from the temptation of man to empower you. Would you be willing to risk all that for one little child?" asked Lilith. Sebastian did not answer, instead he just sighed, then lied down besides the corpse.

"Do I just fall asleep?" he asked. Lilith smiled.

"Yup, and you'll awaken when your dear Ciel walks the earth once again," said Lilith.

"Strange, just the other day I thought about how I missed the luxury of sleep," said Sebastian. He heard Lilith sit besides him, and her hand stroked his hair.

"Well, you will be well rested. Good night, my foolish son," Lilith whispered.

"Good night, my mother," he said, opening his eyes to look at Lilith, and then turning his gaze to Ciel. Just as a deep sleep began to overcome him, he guessed Lilith had something to do with it, one last thought passed throught Sebastian's head.

"Good night...Young Master...."


	3. Chapter 1:: Awakening

Well, here's the second chapter. I'm really happy, writing this story has actually blasted away some of the writer's block that has kept me from updating some of my others. However, I still do not see myself updating Blood of the Innocent any time soon, so I am truly sorry. I still can't blast away the cobwebs...which sucks! I am truly sorry again to fans of Blood of the Innocent. Hopefully I get some of these cobwebs blasted away the more I write for this story...maybe?

Anyways, here's the third chapter to Again. I hope you all enjoy this, and please review. Reviewing stimulates my imagination, and it too demolishes writer's block, which means they are a really good thing. However, please no flames. I accept criticism, because it gives pointers on what I can improve on and generally improves the story for everyone. However, flames like,

"OMG this story sux the character sux you suck Sebastian wouldn't act like this blah blah blah..."

They really blast at the innovation I feel when writing. Especially when they are unfounded. I mean, it's just plain rude to complain about something without giving meaningful feedback, so please don't give over any flames.

Anyways, let's get on with this story and stop all this blabbing.

Chapter 1

Awakening

Vancouver, Washington

"It's coming for you..."

Gasping, Meg awoke suddenly from her deep sleep. She gasped and looked around the room but saw no trace of the sinister creature whose voice could have made such a ghastly rasp. She sighed and lied back down, curling under her blanket and shutting her eyes tightly. In the stillness of the room, only her breathing was heard.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream," she whimpered softly, burying her face into the pillow. She heard the soft music from her sister, Kerrie's, radio wafting through the floorboards. She hated the way it made the atmosphere of the room even more uneasy, hearing the disembodied voices of some boyband wafting through her ceiling in the middle of the night. However, Kerrie could only sleep with the radio on, something she credited to the many horror movies Meg forced her to watch when they'd been little. Meg didn't care about all the phobias and fears Kerrie had built up as a result of being made to watch Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, or Halloween as a kid. She didn't care that Kerrie still had reoccurring nightmares of the Leprechaun coming to kill her, or disappearing into a geyser of blood like Johnny Depp had in the first Nightmare on Elm Street.

Instead, Meg considered it a preemptive strike against the stupid little sister that she considered a result of some nameless night when, apparently, her parents had decided condoms were not needed. Ever since she burst onto the scene she was the one the parents wanted to spoil and cherish. Yes, Meg held a place in their hearts what being the first born and all, but she knew all their love and devotion really went to the spoiled snotty whisp of a bitch she was forced to call her sister, so she figured a little mental scarring through various horrible bloody and gruesome horror movies was just desserts.

Especially now, when the stupid little slag was now even taking her own clothing. No, borrowing. Borrowing was what she called it. Yet, the last time Meg had checked, taking without permission was closer to stealing than it was borrowing. And when a good majority of the articles she "borrowed" were either lost of turned up with large various colored stains plastered upon them, and monetary compensation was what should have been offered in order for her to get newer articles to replace them, her parents sided with Kerrie, and Meg was given nothing.

She was just going back to sleep when she heard the creaking of the floorboards, signaling someone was walking around upstairs. She listened intently and then smiled. The good thing about having a basement room, she could hear when someone, namely a no good little sister, was sneaking downstairs to raid her closet again. Slowly, Meg got out of bed, reached under the bed frame, and pulled out her baseball bat. It was wood, but she figured if she got a good swing at Kerrie the girl would learn her lesson and bugger off to her own room. If her parents had a problem, she'd tell them that she thought it was a burglar, since Kerrie had no reason to be in her room in the middle of the night.

She waited behind the door, clutching her bat and flashing back to her days in the little league. She could hit a baseball pretty far across a field, at least in those days, she wondered how far she could hit Kerrie.

The footsteps went down the stairs, taking their sweet time with practiced ease. It must have been in the dead of night, when Meg would typically be passed out sleeping, that Kerrie had gotten used to raiding her room. After all, it was a family joke that Meg slept like the dead, and without a lock on her door Kerrie could have had her pick of the closet, as opposed to the day time when if Kerrie so much as stepped into the basement Meg would play a random horror movie full blast on the television and have the girl running up the stairs in a blind panic.

Now the steps were coming towards the door, Meg prepare. Just a little bit more, and Kerrie would get a wooden bat to the head. The door handle turned, Meg got herself ready. The door opened, Meg swung.

CRACK!

The bat was broken into two large pieces. Meg stared at the pieces dumbfounded, and then looked up. Standing where her sister should have been, face busted and bloody from the baseball bat, was a robed figure. Face hidden, standing much too tall to have been anyone from her family, and with a thin looking body, the figure seemed to glower over her. Meg dropped what was left of the bat and backed away.

"This is a dream right? All I have to is say something, do something, and I'll snap awake?" she whispered, her voice trembling.

"If thaaaaaat is what you think will happen....then thaaaaaaat is what will happen," the figure said in a raspy, drawn voice.

"Right, so I'm going to wake up now. Right now. Bye," she said.

"Byyyyyyye," the figure replied. Meg closed her eyes, protocol dictated that the scary person went away now, right? Unfortunately, when she opened her eyes, they were still standing there, breathing in and out in a raspy, gasping kind of voice.

"Um...this isn't right, you're supposed to be gone. This is a dream after all," she said.

"Yooooou keep saying it's a dreeeeeeeeam," the figure said. It leaned in close, until she could almost see the face behind the hood. Meg gulped.

"What if....What if you aren't imagining this. What if it is real!" the figure hissed, changing the way it spoke and speaking quickly. Meg felt herself begin to shake.

"Then....then I scream. My parents come down, see a scary pervert in my room, beat the crap out of you and call the cops. I promise you, that is what will happen," said Meg.

"If...you can scream in time," the figure said. Meg glared, then opened her mouth. There was a swish of fabric, a muffled cry, and then silence in the room.

Paris, France

Sebastian swam back into consciousness. His chest felt like there was a heavy weight on it, but as he further became more aware, the less the weight was present, until Sebastian awoke fully and opened his eyes. His body felt stiff, his bones cracked and popped as he moved. He stretched and looked around, his eyes easily adjusting to the darkness of the catacombs.

He was alone, not another soul stirring in the darkness, and he peered besides him to where Ciel had lain. All that was left of the little Earl was a few random bones, it appeared most had been carried off by animals, or maybe men. The sleep had been so deep Sebastian doubted he would have known if anyone wandered into the dank tombs. However, he wondered how it could have been they would have left him alone when he laid besides the boy. Maybe Lilith had something to do with it, but where ever his mother had flown off to did not concern him. If he was awake...

"Good morning," an all too familiar voice said. Sebastian peered over to see Lilith leaning against a bone covered wall, dressed in a strange outfit, one he was unaccustomed to seeing and Sebastian blinked. The skirt was short, so short her wondered if Lilith used magic to keep her underwear from becoming evident. Then again, this was Lilith he was speaking of, a woman who in the early years of humanity, and even after that, had taken to walking about naked in her quests to seduce and condemn mortal men. The top was a buttoned down white shirt that clung to her body, leaving nothing to the imagination, with a few of the first few buttons undone and allowing a lot of cleavage to be present. Her hair was pulled into a simple bun, with what looked like a pair of fancy chopsticks stuck in, and on her feet were a pair of long, nylon leggings and black high heels.

"What are you wearing?" he asked. Lilith blinked and then smiled, She did a sexy little pose and winked.

"Whhhhhy, like what you see?" asked Lilith. Sebastian rolled his eyes and arose from the ground. There was a bit more pain caused from the action, but it passed quickly. Lilith seemed slightly annoyed by Sebastian's obvious disapproval of her outfit and sighed.

"Damn, you were out for a long time," she said. Sebastian blinked.

"What do you mean 'long?'" he asked. Lilith giggled.

"Weeeeeeeell....it was what, 1888 or so when you fell into hibernation? It's 2010 now, you've been asleep over 100 years," said Lilith. Sebastian blinked, then laughed.

"Grell was not lying when he said it would take awhile. So...if I have awakened...." Sebastian started.

"Yup, Ciel must be back. Now, just to find him," said Lilith. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you involving yourself with this? Last I checked, I am only one of your favorites. The spot of most favored does not belong to me....does it?" asked Sebastian. Lilith scoffed.

"Don't be ridiculous! You have actually dropped a few pegs last since last you were awake! I mean, are you aware of what I had to go through to hide you from humans? I swear...I don't know why I did not eat you when you first started your job as an eternal thorn in my ass," said Lilith.

"Oh mother, so sweet you are. Seriously though, why do you care what happens between Ciel and I?" asked Sebastian. Lilith shrugged and opened a portal.

"Boredom I guess, now come on, let's find your little lover," she said, strolling through the open gateway. Sebastian looked back at the bones, the last earthly remains of Ciel Phantomhive. He sighed, and then followed Sebastian.

Vancouver, Washington

Ciel winced against the screeching siren of Anna Lee's alarm clock. He sniffed, looked like he was still sick. He thought it would have passed by morning but no, he was still sick, probably sicker now. He heard his aunt knock on the door and he rasped that she could come in. His aunt came in, her red hair tied up in preparation for work, and she sighed.

"Still not feeling well?" she asked. Ciel answered by taking a tissue from the box on his bedside nightstand and hacking up whatever had decided to reside in his lungs. His aunt sighed and sat down besides him laying the back of her hand on his forehead.

"I thought the fever would at least go down! I don't like the idea of leaving you alone at home, what if your asthma kicks in and you end up in serious trouble?" she asked.

"I don't think that will happen. It hasn't flared up in a while," Ciel coughed.

"Do you want me to stay home with you, after I take Anna to school. I'm pretty sure I have a few sick days I can use," said his aunt. Ciel coughed and shook his head.

"I'll be alright, it's just a cold right?" asked Ciel. His aunt smiled and stroked his hair.

"I'll get the cordless and leave it by your bed. You have any trouble breathing you call 911 right away, I mean it," she reiterated when she saw his look of "I'm not a kid anymore, you don't need to explain this to me" come over his face.

"Okay. You better hurry, Anna needs to be at school by eight, and you have to be at work by nine thirty," said Ciel.

"I know. I AM the adult here, aren't I?" he aunt asked. Ciel gave her a pained 'sure you are' look and his aunt rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Like I said, any trouble breathing," she repeated.

"I know, I know. Bye Aunt Angelina," Ciel said. His aunt smiled.

"See you later Ciel. I'll have Anna check up on you when she comes back from school," his aunt said. She left and Ciel lied back down against the pillows, throwing the tissue he'd used to clear his lungs into a waste basket next to the bed. Then, he tried to return to sleep, burying his heated face into the pillow and closing his eyes.

"A lot has changed since you were back among the living," Lilith pointed out as she and Sebastian walked through the streets of Paris.

"So I see, there are far more people mortals walking 'round then last I remember," he said. He watched as an expensive, bright red car drove by.

"And they have much more interesting toys," he stated.

"Oh, there's so much you missed. Mortals, they've gone into the heavens, and they've played god, and done so much more. I'll pick you up some books before we go to see Ciel, you don't want to seem like such an uneducated dunce once you see him do you?" she asked.

"No. I guess not," he said, giving her a menacing glare. Lilith shrugged and led him into an alley.

"First thing's first, these days an older man hanging around a young boy is not really taken so well," Lilith pointed out. Sebastian blinked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Oh, just that if someone saw you hanging off Ciel like a doe in heat, not saying that you do," she quickly added when he gave her an especially angered glare, "They're probably going to call the police...or Chris Hansen."

"Chris Hansen?" asked Sebastian. Lilith giggled.

"A guilty little pleasure of mine, How to Catch a Predator. However, this does not address the current problem. my dear, sweet little Sebby, you need to take on a form that you could be seen around Ciel in and not draw any attention," said Lilith.

"And what would you suggest?" Sebastian asked. Lilith shrugged.

"Maybe...a kid around his own age. He'd be about...12....or 15. Remember, the seal would not begin again until he was at the age at which it had been carved, or the age of his death. So, stick to those ages...or maybe take on an animal. It's all up to you little darling," said Lilith.

Sebastian thought about what form to take. He closed his eyes and focused on the sensation he felt from Ciel. It felt older than what he'd felt when Ciel was a young boy, he guessed Ciel would be older than 10 or 11. An image of a number came into his head, and Sebastian decided on his form.

"I guess, I will try this guise," he said, and Lilith grinned as Sebastian changed into a new disguise for the human realm.

_He was back in England, but something seemed different. The room he was in did not look like his, nor his sister's, nor his mother's and father's. The architecture of the room looked older, more gothic than what they'd had in London. _

_"Young Master," a voice said from behind. A deeper, male voice that he did not recognize. Ciel turned around when..._

The front door slammed shut down stairs, signaling Anna was home. He heard her throwing things down, and then heard her sprint up the steps and open his door. She was still dressed in her school uniform, consisting of a black blazer with the school's patch sewn onto the right breast area of the blazer. Underneath was a standard button down white shirt, and she wore a blue, black and silver plaid skirt with knee length socks and some dress shoes. Anna always complained about the outfit, saying they might as well plaster a giant sign saying "Hey, my parents think I'm a godless youth who needs to attend her lady of infinite forgiveness to change my heathen ways," but Ciel could cope with it no problem.

St. Theresa Catholic school, the proper name for their school, was strict on the bible, yes, but it was a short place of time to reside before college, and Ciel took solace in the fact he would be graduating sooner than many of the other students due to the fact that he'd placed into an advanced class. In fact, he attended all the classes of his cousin, who was technically in a higher class than him, and would graduate at the same time as her.

"How you doin' squirt?" she asked. Ciel glared at her from the bed and she blinked in confusion.

"What's the glare for?" she asked.

"Even Aunt Angelina knocks Anna," he said. Anna groaned.

"Whatever. Any ways, how you feeling?" Anna asked, walking in.

"Sick. I think I slept all day," Ciel said. Angelina blinked and sat on his bed next to him, placing her hand on his forehead.

"You still feel really hot. Maybe I should sleep next to you tonight, the thermostat's still all wanky and my room is like an ice cube," Anna said.

"I hardly think that would be appropriate," Ciel said before blowing his nose into another tissue. Anna grinned.

"I was only kidding, school was pretty boring today...except Meg Wallace apparent suffered some huge psychotic freak out last night," said Anna.

"Meg Wallace?" asked Ciel.

"Kerrington Wallace's older sister. She was out of school and the teachers were talking about it. I over heard when I was helping out in the office. Apparently her parents found her this morning rocking back and forth in the basement, blood everywhere. They don't know where it came from, or if she inflicted some wound on herself or something. It was really weird. I would have tried to hear more, but they sent me to take a note to Sister Margaret and I had to leave. For a bunch of nuns, they sure do like to gossip, don't you think?" asked Anna.

"I wouldn't know. Did you get my homework from the teacher?" Ciel asked. Anna nodded.

"Don't worry, I can explain it to you too. Are you hungry? Mom's working another long night," said Anna.

"I'm not that hungry," Ciel said. It was true, even though it appeared he'd slept all day he was still more tired than hungry.

"Don't care, I'll make you some chicken noodle soup. I think I'll use the alphabet chicken noodle, how about that?" asked Anna.

"Sure, alphabet will do," said Ciel with a sigh. He'd learned long ago, arguing with Anna could lead to suffering, and it was not something he really wished to incur at the moment.

"Awesome, be right back!" she giggled, popping out of the room. Ciel found he could not return to sleep, it seemed his body had enough, and he picked up a book from the nightstand.

It had been two months, three days, seven hours, and forty two minutes since he came to live with his aunt, Angelina Scarlet , and her daughter Anna Lee Elizabeth Scarlet after a crash late December had ended the lives of his parents. He still could not believe that so little time had passed since he and his sister had come from London to stay in this country, where apparently everything was making him ill. Then again, he'd always been sick to some extent. He'd been "lucky" to inherit his mother's athsma and weak immune system, even the lightest breeze could get him shivering, and if anyone within one hundred miles had a cold, he would eventually pick it up within a few hours.

He could hear Anna shuffling around downstairs, the clinking and clanking of pots and pans, `the hum of the radio that was blaring some rock song. He sighed and went back to reading the book.

He wondered how Mary was doing back at the asylum. Last time they'd seen her she still wasn't speaking, or doing anything actually. Just, sitting in her corner, looking out the window, like whatever had been outside was so much more fascinating than her own brother sitting before her, trying to get her to speak. As if she would speak, they said she'd gone crazy. Maybe she was. He remembered the look in her eyes the night they'd decided that, the look like something was wrong with her, like she'd gone completely and utterly mad. The look that told him she was not his sister anymore.

Anna came in a few minutes later carrying a tray with some toast, tea, and a large bowl of chicken alphabet noodle soup. Ciel took the tray, trying to make it seem like he was happy to do so, and ate the meal as she watched.

"If you want I can bring the television in. I heard there's going to be a special on...like...something to do with England on PBS," said Anna.

"You don't have to, I have a book," said Ciel.

"The book's that interesting?" she asked.

"Anna, I've been everywhere in England just about. Mother and Father were quite fond of little treks through the English countryside," said Ciel.

"Whatever. We could always watch a scary movie, you're not a scaredy cat are you?" asked Anna.

"Good lord no, but those rot your brain don't they?" asked Ciel.

"We could always watch the funny horror movies you know, the ones that are just so bad that they're just hysterical?" asked Anna.

"Maybe, though I doubt anything could defeat Dead Alive...that was the one you made me watch last weekend right?" asked Ciel.

"Yeah, though I heard good things about this movie, Trick R Treat? It's supposed to be really good. Want to put it to the test?" asked Anna.

"Maybe later. I believe I have homework to do, I need to stay on top of that 'crap' after all," said Ciel. Anna sighed and watched as he finished his meal.

"Alright then, later. I'll take that downstairs for you and get your crap for class," she said, motioning to the tray. Ciel thanked her and she took the tray before leaving the room, only to return with Ciel's homework and some other books.

"Have fun," she said, handing all the stuff to him and then leaving the room.

"Tell me if it is a good movie or not," Ciel said. Anna grinned, gave him a promise, and then left the room. Ciel sniffed and coughed, using up another few tissues before starting on the homework.

An Airplane, currently en route to Portland International Airport

Airplanes were strange and noisy toys. Why Lilith had decided they needed to take one was Sebastian's guess. After all, a portal would be more efficient, cheaper, and generally would take them closer to Ciel's actual location which they'd guessed was in Washington, a state in somewhere in America, or the United States as they appeared to be called these days. However, despite his arguments and protests, Lilith insisted they take a plane, which led to the reason he was currently watching some drab and boring in flight movie while around him various mortals snored and spoke in loud, overbearing voices. He was still learning about this seemingly godless new era he'd been dropped into, and he was far from pleased at having to do so.

"Oh, lighten up Sebby. There's only a few more hours until we're in Washington. Besides, you'll get wrinkles on that pretty youthful face of yours if you frown like that," said Lilith, noticing after about an hour that he really found very little satisfaction in the movie.

Somehow Sebastian doubted this. Actually, mostly he doubted this because currently, he was at a reduced age from his previous form. If one were to gaze on him, they'd probably guess he was about 17, maybe 16 years old. Lilith had insisted on dressing him in various...more youthful outfits. She seemed to enjoy spending ridiculous amounts of money for some reason. Not that Sebastian cared, money was not the type of currency he dealt in, but he still considered her wasteful spending annoying, especially when it concerned the over priced, obnoxious garments she had him wearing.

However a great distraction to the annoyance he felt with his mother was the ever present sensation of Ciel's life force. It was faint, he guessed it was because the contract was reforging itself upon Ciel's eye, as Lilith had pointed out to him while they were buying clothes at some point. Apparently, because he had died with the seal and it was reforging itself at the age that he had been killed at, the reforging would be slow work, but no one would be able to track him down, seeing as how the effects of the seal would only be felt at few yards or so from Ciel. Well, the effects of the seal upon other demons that is. Sebastian still had some sensation, being as he was the one who originally placed it upon Ciel's eye, and even though it was still too weak for him to really track it down to a precise location, it gave him some relief knowing it was present once again.

Ciel had just finished up his last page of homework, good news really since his right eye was starting to itch for some reason, when he heard the front door shutting, signaling his aunt was home. He heard her talk briefly with Anna, mostly lecturing her on staying up until ten watching horror movies again, and then he heard Anna slink off to her bedroom while his aunt came to his room.

"How are you feeling?" she asked after Ciel said she could come in.

"Better. I've been trying to finish this mess," said Ciel, pointing to the papers.

"Good. And, there's been no trouble or anything today?" she asked.

"Nope, no trouble. I slept all day, and Anna is a good nurse," said Ciel.

"That's nice, and here I thought she was just lounging around watching scary movies all night," said his aunt.

She laid he hand on his forehead again.

"You still feel very hot. I'll get some NiQuil for you, and a cool rag. The rag doesn't really do anything, but it alleviates the suffering a bit I've learned," said his aunt.

"Thanks," Ciel said. His aunt left, and Ciel returned to his comfortable position against the pillows. Later she returned with the NiQuil and damp cloth, as she'd said, and she took care of him before heading to bed herself after instructing him to call her if he wanted anything during the night. Then, Ciel fell into a light, mostly sickness induced sleep, where his dreams seemed to pass from his mind before he really thought about them.

However, as the night drew on, Ciel found himself falling into a strange dream where he was back in England.

_However, his parents, nor his sister were there. Instead, he was sitting in a room, at a desk in fact, and outside his window he could see gardens where there were birds flying around, and some strange people talking and laughing, and there was a monstrous dog out there with them. The whole scene seemed older, like something from a masterpiece theater program. Back in the Victorian times of England. Occasionally Ciel would look at his desk, and see various papers littering the wooden surface. He leaned back in a chair and looked around, but he felt almost bored with the scene, like he had been there before, and for a long time. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Ciel felt himself call the person to come in. The door was opened by a white gloved hand, a a figure began to walk through...._

When Ciel awoke in a cold sweat. He no longer felt sick and weak, like the fever was passed. However, there was still a shaky, unpleasant feeling, something he associated with the length of his cold, lingering over him. He took a deep breath, no longer raspy with congestion it seemed, and leaned back against his pillows to close his eyes. What a strange dream...and his right eye appeared to be itching. He rubbed it, but the itch seemed to remain. Ciel rolled over, still tired and buried his face into the pillow. Even though his eye was still bothering him, he figured he'd pass out and deal with it in the morning. Soon, he passed into a deep sleep, unaware of the adventure and horror the slight in his eye would soon bring about as it flew on a plane from Paris, France.

I hope you all enjoyed this. I know that first part might have confused you guys, it DOES have a purpose.

I also wish to apologize about the way I had to explain things, and now I will provide the cliff notes version to make things easier to be understood.

Ciel, in this reality, was born in London England (mostly because I've been doing a lot of research already into demons and angels for various parts of the upcoming story and really did not wish to look over google maps or crap like that trying to pinpoint where in England Ciel would be residing before coming to America.) His parents were killed in a car accident and, for reasons that will soon be explained, his sister was believed to have gone mad and was sent to an asylum. This was in order to mostly protect Ciel, for reasons that will later be revealed.

Ciel and his cousin, Anna, go to Saint Teresa's Catholic School, because I have been raised Catholic (Not devout myself) and was familiar with the traditions and shit that go along with being Catholic. I understand that a good majority of England is Protestant, and originally I was going to write Ciel and Anna as being Protestant, and then maybe just Ciel being protestant and Anna and Angelina, Ciel's aunt, being Catholic for some reason, but in the end I know very little about the Protestant religion and decided against this so that I did not offend anyone. I really do not want to be put on someone's bad side, especially someone I have not met, because I offended them by screwing around with their religion.

I hope that cleared up some stuff. First chapters are kind of a bitch, because you have to explain a lot some times, especially with a story like this.

Anyways, I want to let you know about an offer I have. Currently, one of my most reviewed stories is one I write for a wonderful reader who really wanted me to write about a couple. This helped trigger the brainstorm that may have inspired the dream that gave me the idea for this story.

So, I figure I should do something for you guys, the wonderful readers that show me I apparently have some talent with this writing...thing. I'm willing to do commissions (I don't know if I should call them commissions since I will not take any reward but the wonderful (hopeful) reviews of the readers) for the first five people who contact me.

There are some rules though.

1. It must be from a series I know. If I am familiar with something, it helps me write the characters in a more believable fashion so their not just 2D puppets who act without demonstrating any reason for acting.

2. If it's a pairing story, it must be a pairing that I support. This may sound childish and stupid, but it kinda ties in with the first rule. I can write more passionately about a pairing I am not only familiar with, but that I do appreciate. If I'm just pairing up two characters, then it's just shit. I mean it. Just total shit because the characters would be like stock, unemotional characters that just act out the part without going through the motions. That's the best I can explain.

3. It's going to be a one shot so don't expect any other chapters. The last one shot I did actually inspired a sequel, but the story itself was only one chapter and never went any farther.

4. If you want a lemon, say so. If you do not, say so. Tell me things you want in the story, or kept out. This is not going to be an AU story, I will stick to cannon just to make things simpler and easier on myself.

5. I am hesitant about doing any self insert characters. I cannot really write about a character unless I can visualize them and know their motivation, backstory, everything. If you really, REALLY want a self insert character, I will send you a giant form to fill out so I get all the information on your character.

That's about it. Please PRIVATE MESSAGE (not in reviews. Reviews are for commenting on the story you are reading, not trying to get another story commissioned) me and that's it.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 2:: Encounter soon to come

Thanks for all the good reviews on Again. I guess I should get the next chapter up and all that goodness.

Chapter 2

Encounter soon to come

Vancouver, Washington

With his cold gone after a few days rest, Ciel awoke early in the morning feeling slightly shaky from the slightly prolonged sickness, but otherwise alright. He quickly dressed and readied himself for school, pulling on his uniform before heading downstairs to join Anna at the breakfast table where it appeared his aunt had once again attempted to cook breakfast. At least the fire alarm was not going off, like the last time. Granted, the smell of charcoal and the wisps of smoke slowly curling upwards from what looked like the charred remains of...french toast, or maybe regular toast were far from comforting. He went the same route his cousin had and got himself a bowl of cereal. A few minutes after he started eating, his aunt came down the stairs and entered the dining room.

"Eating cereal? After all the effort I put into your breakfast?" his aunt asked.

"Mom, you know neither me nor Ciel can really handle all that charcoal in our system," said Anna, seemingly preoccupied with reading the back of the box of cereal.

"I would have hoped you'd humor me by at least trying the french toast I made...and not all of it is burnt!" his aunt argued. She too, however, pulled out a bowl and decided on cereal. Silence filled the room while everyone ate and then they cleaned their dishes and piled into the car so Aunt Angelina could drive them to school before heading to work herself.

Ciel rubbed his eye as he got into the meager much used mini van his aunt drove. It was itching a bit more than the previous day, extremely annoying. He checked it in the rearview mirror of the car, it appeared slightly reddened but no other significant change.

"You okay?" he aunt asked when she caught him looking into the mirror.

"My eye itches," Ciel said, rubbing his eye again. His aunt leaned over, stared into his eye, and then shrugged and returned to buckling herself in.

"It looks a bit red, if it gets worse I'll take you in, okay?" his aunt asked. Ciel nodded, rubbed his eye again, and settled into the seat and proceeded to stare out of the window as his aunt drove them to school.

Portland, Oregon

The crowds packing the Portland airport were immense. Hundreds of people flitting here and there, caught up in their own little worlds to really notice anything around them. Sebastian found himself reminded of treks through London with Ciel as he carried and dragged along the huge load of luggage his mother had insisted on bringing.

Lilith, it appeared, was much pleased with the throngs of people they were walking through. Or she was pleased with the weather. Or something else, Sebastian really couldn't tell with the woman, if it was appropriate to call her that. She skipped merrily, humming some random tune that seemed to change with every few steps she took.

"Well, are we closer to him?" Lilith finally asked when they went out and Sebastian was placing the luggage into a limousine it appeared Lilith had arranged for them. On second thought, limousine might have been too humble a word to call the vehicle. She'd called it a stretch hummer, but to Sebastian it looked like an elongated black box that hovered above the ground on massive wheels. Lilith's tastes for the extravagant and over exaggerated really hadn't changed in the last hundred years it seemed.

"Yes," Sebastian stared quietly, looking at his hand where once the contract had been burned into flesh with hellfire. He could not see the physical mark of the contract, but he could feel the slight burning sensation on the hand, and the pale presence of Ciel lingering in the back of his mind. It had gotten a tad stronger after landing in Portland, Sebastian hoped it meant that he was closer to Ciel.

"That's good, don't want to travel around too much. Let's head up to Washington shall we? Have you pinpointed where in Washington he is?" asked Lilith.

"No, but he is there somewhere," Sebastian said.

"Pity...it's a big state and I don't want to travel around so much!" Lilith whined. Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I'll try harder to find him, so as not to inconvenience you too much, dear mother," he said, oozing false flattery with his words. Lilith glared at him.

"I gave you life insolent little bug, don't think it takes too much to take it back. You are far from being my favorite spawn at the moment, look through all the trouble you have me going through. What a wonderful mother I am, how is it I have done something to deserve all this misery," she sobbed softly. Sebastian sighed and shook his head. Lilith still held her flair for the dramatic, it appeared.

"I thank you dearly for that gift mother, shall we continue? Maybe during the search we can go shopping, if only to appease you," he said, opening the door for his mother to enter the vehicle. She seemed satisfied with him, though still she looked rather upset with his behavior, and she got into the limousine. The driver took off and Lilith pulled out a map and laid it on the seat besides Sebastian.

"Alright, is the sensation of Ciel stronger in any of these places on the map? Just wave your hand around, and somewhere his presence should feel stronger than everywhere else," said Lilith. Sebastian sighed and placed his hand above the map, unconsciously closing his eyes. Waving his hand about, no place felt any different. He felt down right ridiculous, but this was how they'd discovered Ciel was in this state, so hopefully he would feel the same pull that he led them here. Just when Sebastian was growing impatient, Ciel's pull grew, and Sebastian felt his hand drawn to a spot on the map. He opened his eyes and looked down on the paper.

"Vancouver...that is where he is," Sebastian said. Lilith blinked.

"Vancouver...Canada's Vancouver? We're not in the wrong country are we?" she asked. Sebastian shook his head and pointed to the map over a spot reading Vancouver. Lilith blinked, apparently surprised there was more than one Vancouver in the world.

"Here. That is where Ciel is," he said. He looked at the map again, his red eyes slowly smoldering. They were so close to Ciel, so very close....

The halls were packed as Ciel went to his locker to get his books. Around him, others scurried and talked, or cluttered the halls so he had to weave around them. Anna had left his side to go to her own locker, but he knew he would meet up with her in a few minutes once he was in class. That is, if he ever reached his locker with the throngs of people littering his way.

When he finally did reach his locker, he used his combination, opened it, and grabbed his books. However, when he closed the door and all too familiar face was on the other side.

"CIEL!" a blonde, pigtailed girl said with a cheer, tackling him and nearly sending him to the ground. Ciel grimaced as he maintained his stance and kept from falling back.

"Hello Elizabeth," he said, trying to give a pained smile. Elizabeth was a girl he'd had the misfortune of meeting his first day at the school. Apparently blown away by his accent and looks, she followed him around even though she was a class below him (despite being the same age) and thus they had no classes together, save lunch period. Anna thought of the girl as sweet and often chided him as being a playboy, but Ciel would have preferred she chase after someone else. She tended to be more annoying and stressful than sweet, in his opinion. Currently , judging by the look on her face at his pained smile, the attempted polite gesture had failed.

"Oh....I love that accent! But Ciel, I told you, we're friends! You can call me Lizzie. Try saying it!" she said with a grin.

"Lizzie," he said, still giving the pained smile. He began to walk to class and Elizabeth followed.

"So, what do you have for lunch today, or are you buying again?" she asked.

"I'll be buying, Anna never wakes up early enough to cook," said Ciel.

"Well...I could share my lunch with you. My dad's a chief, and he's really good and always makes too much food. It'd be a waste to throw any of it away because I can't finish it off!" said Elizabeth.

"Ask Anna, she's always hungry. Or Bard or Finny, they're usually hungry too," said Ciel.

Bard and Finny were two other people that sat with Ciel, Elizabeth, and Anna at lunch period as well as Meirin, a girl who had been Anna's friend for many years. Bard was in a higher class, and Finny and Meirin were both in Ciel's classes along with Anna. Bard looked much older than he was, with a slight five o'clock shadow and short cut blonde hair. Finny, by contrast, looked much younger than his age and was frequently mistaken far a girl thanks to his rather feminine looks, and he too was a blonde with short cut hair. However, despite his looks Finny was great at sports and immensely strong, having gained a reputation for accidentally putting people in the hospital during the occasional dodgeball game in gym, which might have been the reason he's been banned from playing a few of the sports that were offered in gym class. Meirin was just a strange girl who Ciel rarely spoke with, given she and Anna were so close. She was farsighted, which required she wear thick glasses that always seemed to go missing or break every other time Ciel saw her. Currently, the metal frames of her glasses appeared to be held together by duct tape, and there were a few cracks present on the lenses. He did not know what her actual hair color was, but ever since he'd met he it appeared to stay at a pinkish, red color that seemed to suit what little of her personality he'd seen.

He walked a little quicker, he did not want to be late to class, when he ran into someone and fell backwards, landing on the ground with a slight thud. He looked up and felt a grimace overcome him when a large, butch, well toned brunette caveman turned around to give him a nasty look, as if Ciel had intentionally bumped into him. Ciel heard Elizabeth gasp but he got off the ground, backed away from the caveman, and tried to walk around him. A arm prevented him from going any further and Ciel gulped before turning to face the neanderthal.

"Hey there, I was just looking for you. You weren't in class the other day, how have you been asswipe?" asked the caveman.

"My well being is none of your concern, let me pass," said Ciel. The caveman just leered at him, an ever present smirk on his face. Ciel knew that smirk, after all it was not his first time dealing with the cretin. Justin Everett, he was called, and he seemed to embody all the high school stereotypes that one could possibly fit into a body. He was rude, crude, captain of the football team, and a menace to any students that he felt were below him which sadly encompassed most of the students at the school. He particularly seemed to have some problem with Bard, which had never been explained to Ciel, but given that Ciel was frequently in Bard's company at lunch, Justin appeared to connect the two of them together and thus was relentless at times in bullying Ciel like the most overplayed bully in some after school special.

"Well Ciel, seeing as how you must be doing much better today, given that you're here, I gonna bet you're going to give me some money for lunch, seeing as how I'm strapped for cash and need my nutrients more than some pipsqueak like yourself would," said Justin, leering over him. Ciel rolled his eyes and attempted to push past him. When Justin wouldn't budge, Ciel glared at him.

"Let me through, unlike yourself I take pride in my progress in the classroom and do not wish to end up a former athlete with a drug addiction, like I see you fit on becoming. In addition, choose better lines than those you see in some 80's PSA on bullying, you sound like an idiot," Ciel said. The next thing he knew, he was thrown up against a locker with enough force to knock the wind out of him slightly. Justin's face was inches from his own and Ciel felt a slight coil of fear in the pit of his stomach.

"Say that again you fucking twerp, and I'll see how that face of yours looks dyed in red," Justin said, brandishing a fist. A few other students had gathered around, apparently enthralled in the idea of a fight, and he saw Elizabeth looking panicked. Ciel kept his gaze leveled into Justin's eyes.

"Let me go," Ciel simply commanded. He watched the corner of Justin's mouth turn upwards in a slight smirk and prepared himself for the pain he was sure to come.

"Put him down Justin," a familiar voice said. Ciel looked over Justin's shoulder to see Bard, with Finny behind him, looking over the looming caveman's shoulder. Justin went pale and he dropped Ciel onto the floor before backing off. Bard came forward, helped Ciel up, and then gave Justin a smirk and wrapped his arm around Ciel.

"I don't like you beating up on my friends too much shit for brains, and you know what I can do," he said, pausing as Justin seemed to nearly piss himself with fear. "So, next time you try screwing around with Ciel, or any one else, I'd suggest you look over your shoulder for me, because I can repay you for any trouble you show them outside of school, where there are no witnesses," said Bard. Justin seemed to scamper off down the hall, giving one last disparaging look at the group, and Bard straightened up and gave Finny a high five.

"Well, let's get going," he said as the students who'd gathered expecting a fight cleared up. Bard walked with Ciel, Elizabeth, and Finny to their classes.

"Aren't you going to be late for your own class, walking us around?" asked Elizabeth. Bard grinned.

"The teachers are usually just happy if I'm in class, they don't care too much if I'm late or not," said Bard. He reached Ciel and Finny's class and the two of them thanked him and entered the room. Anna was already seated, scribbling small pictures in what was soon to be the notes taken for the class. Next to her was Meirin, who appeared to be staring off into space even before the lecture had begun. Ciel sat on the other side of his sister, and Finny sat behind him. A few more students filtered into the classroom, then the teacher entered and began lecturing the class. Ciel wrote a few notes but for the most case, the lesson was drab and dull and he found his eyes could not stay open, much like many other students in the class. Ciel yawned and laid his head on his arms, watching sleepily as the teacher continued to speak. Soon, he was lulled into a light sleep by the teacher's monotone voice, drifting back into an all too familiar dream once again...

Lilith sat before the computer, typing away as Sebastian looked on. Because she was more adept at using the machine, Lilith had come up with the idea to try looking through a bunch of pictures full of various youths currently enrolled in schools in the city of Vancouver, which led to why they were currently sitting in a library where she had hacked into various databases looking for Ciel. Sebastian was still trying to get used to this era, but with the many new and ingenious inventions of man that had arisen during his sleep, Sebastian felt a tad out of his league. However, he was one hell of a butler, and a very quick learner, so he doubted it would be long before he became accustomed to this new time.

"Damn, we've been through what...2 schools already. You have any ideas if he's home schooled or anything like that?" asked Lilith.

"I just know he's here. How many schools are there in this city?" asked Sebastian.

Lilith shrugged. "A few dozen it appears. I'll try another one....Saint Theresa, oh it's a Catholic school. The only thing good about them is playing 'Innocent school girl' with a local priest. I swear, with those uniforms were made purely for seduction, in my opinion," Lilith said with a giggle. Sebastian rolled his eyes with a sigh and looked over Lilith's shoulder.

The pictures began to blur together after awhile, each just another face. Sebastian began to wonder if his damn senses weren't leaving him, and they were just on a wild goose chase, when Lilith stopped on a picture and Sebastian's eyes widened.

Ashen hair atop a pale skinned face with bright blue eyes and a familiar solemn look that made him appear far beyond his years, they had found him. Lilith grinned.

"Ciel Remington, cute. It appears he's living with his aunt, and I have his address. Let's look him up, figure out where he lives," said Lilith with a girlish giggle. Sebastian blinked.

"I have to imagine stalking has gotten much more easier in this era than before," said Sebastian.

"Yeah....probably the most used function of the internet. Stalking or porn..." Lilith thought on this and then shrugged. "Porn wins that contest I think. Anyways, I've got directions to his house, shall we visit?" asked Lilith. Sebastian nodded, and they walked back out to the limousine. Something coiled in the pit of his stomach, Sebastian wondered what it would be. Demons did not really feel emotions like excitement, so he couldn't imagine it was that. They did feel want, and hunger, was it just the old longing to consume Ciel's soul? Sebastian threw his feelings aside and helped Lilith into the car.

_He was in a new room, and this time his parents were there. Though Mary, she was no where in sight. He was younger though, he felt it. In the middle were various toys, so old, like the dreams before. He played with them, occasionally looking to his mother and father as they sat nearby and watched him, smiling lovingly. They were dressed in older clothing, and looked almost like they had come from an ancient painting of some sort. Ciel looked their way and laughed, and they laughed as well. He felt joy swell in him, and he rose off the carpet to be swept into a hug from his father. He felt his father hold him close, still laughing, and his mother called his name, though her voice seemed to fade even though she was so near...._

_"Ciel.."_

_"Ciel..."_

"Oi Ciel!"

This voice was not his mother's but instead Anna's. Ciel groaned and opened his eyes to see Anna waving her hand in front of his face, obviously trying to get his attention. Behind her, he saw Finny and Meirin.

"Did I doze off?" Ciel asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes. His right eye was starting to itch even worse, and it even stung a little. He wondered what could be causing it to be so irritated.

"Yeah, the lecture was pretty boring, but at least you did not start snoring like Finny did. He sounded like a goddamn chainsaw," Anna said, nudging Finny with her elbow.

"Shh....watch the lord's name here Anna. The rulers, they really hurt, and those nuns are downright savages if you go against the big man, you know, god," said Finny.

"Whatever. Let's get going, next is health. You know, some sadistic part of me can't wait until we have to watch Sister Clara talk about sex and all that, the woman can't even say anything that could remotely be linked with any sort of sexual innuendo, it's hysterical," said Anna.

"I think they just skip over that. I mean, we've had the sex talk how many times? As well at the accompanying what awaits you in hell if you have sex, talk," said Meirin. Anna shrugged as Ciel was grabbing his bag and following them out into the hall.

"Yeah, I had to get that talk from my mom when I was like...nine. I mean, who does that stuff when they're nine? Jesus Ciel your eye is fricking red as hell. I mean, what'd you do to it?" asked Anna.

The group stopped to look at Ciel's eye and Meirin reached into her bag and pulled out some eye drops.

"Here, try these. They worked a little when I had to wear contacts," she said. Ciel went into one of the bathrooms, followed by a worried Finny, and tried the drops. They seemed to briefly alleviate the pain, but it was still there, and Ciel rubbed his eye as involuntary tears mixed with the saline solution of Meirin's eye drops dripped down his cheek. He took a paper towel and wiped it off. After trying a few more drops on the eye, the pain lessened enough that Ciel deemed it okay to go back out into the hallway, where Anna and Meirin were waiting.

"Looks like it helped, though it's still really red." Anna commented.

"It itches, and slightly burns," Ciel said.

"You don't think you have pink eye do you?" asked Meirin. Anna grinned.

"If you've got pink eye I'm totally rubbing my face all over you, I really am not looking forward to that test sixth period," she said. Ciel rolled his eyes, and then rubbed the right one again. It was seriously painful, what the hell had happened to cause this pain.

During the next few periods, as Ciel worked on taking notes from lectures and actually managed to ignore the pain in his eye. He wondered if, maybe, something in the air or classroom was just irritating it. He knew a bit about the structure of an eye, he had dissected one in a lab back in England for a biology class, and he'd heard of particles becoming trapped between the eye lid and the eye itself that could scratch and tear the surface of the eye.

The time for gym rolled around and Ciel followed Finny into the male locker room to change into their gym clothes. There were already many other boys in there making enough sound to cause the slight pangs of a headache to creep into Ciel's head. He truly hated gym, his asthma left him unable to run too long without gasping for air, he could not throw a ball, or kick one for that matter, and Justin was in the same class as he was. Budget restrictions had caused some classes, such as PE, to have various grade levels mashed together, and his was no different. Unfortunately, while Justin was in the class as well, Bard was not, leaving Ciel wide open to Justin's attacks during their 'friendly' games such as volleyball, basketball, and, of course, dodge ball. Ciel sincerely believed Justin took some great pride in making a show of Ciel's athletic shortcomings or simply assaulting the boy, whether it be tripping the boy as he ran past him in the morning jog, or smashing the boy in the face with a dodgeball while the teacher's back was turned during a game.

Ciel could see him changing, a few of the usual herd of lackeys surrounding him and raving and laughing about some new sexual conquest they'd had, or some sort of act of vandalism that they'd engaged in, or whatever it was such stereotypical henchmen would gush about in crowds such as that. Justin caught Ciel's gaze and smirked, finishing tying his shoes before walking over to Ciel and Finny with the lackeys following.

"Well, I heard from the coach we're playing football today," Justin said. Ciel groaned, he knew this class would not end well. Justin's smirk grew larger, if it possibly could since the boy looked like a grinning hyena as it was, and he slung an arm around Ciel's shoulders.

"Tell you what ass wipe, I'll be your partner to...save you the embarrassment of being a useless, little wimp whose only good qualities is that he can speak with an accent and drink tea. That's all you Brits do right? Drink tea? I mean, that's why America won the war as it is," the boy said, leering. Finny pushed Justin's hand off Ciel's shoulder and stepped between the two.

"I'm Ciel's partner, so go leave and head off to wherever the hell ignorant pricks such as yourselves come from," said Finny, his voice shaking. Ciel knew Finny deplored fighting and violence, but even more so Finny did not like to see anyone getting bullied. Ciel had learned this when Finny admitted he'd been bullied a lot in his middle school years, before meeting Bard and learning to stand up for himself. Justin was not as frightened of Finny as he was of Bard, but he like everyone else knew that with Finny's strength, it was likely that if a fight turned physical, Justin would stand no chance. Seeing Finny's obvious discomfort with his role as Ciel's bodyguard, apparently, Ciel gave Justin the best defiant smirk he could muster.

"For the record, we British don't just sit around drinking tea, and we can properly educate the youth of our country, which would have been to your benefit seeing as how you're as smart as a piece of lint. Good bye," Ciel said, and he and Finny walked away from the now fuming Justin.

"You realize he's going to kill you," Finny hissed, gesturing behind them at Justin.

"If he even tries anything I'll complain about my eye and go to the nurses," Ciel said, which would fit since his eye was once again burning.

"You should seriously get that checked out. I know Anna would be thrilled for any excuse to leave school, but I kinda like it here and don't want to go home with pink eye," said Finny.

"Why does everyone keep thinking it's pink eye?" asked Ciel, slightly annoyed with the lack of more imaginative diagnoses for his problem.

"...It's the only thing I know that happens to an eye. I mean....you're too young for Gloc...you know...starts with a G...that one eye thing that gets you prescribed pot, right?" asked Finny.

"I would have no idea, I have never done research into ailments that would get me a prescription for marijuana," said Ciel. The conversation ended when they were in the gym and got into lines where they stood in alphabetical order. Ciel looked over and saw Anna and Meirin, in their uniforms, still talking about something, and yelling it back and forth once they'd gotten into the line. A teacher came, and Anna and Meirin went silent as the last students came from the locker rooms and go into line. Then, after a brief talk, the teacher blew a whistle and the class started with the usual workouts. Ciel, as usual, struggled through them all, but was still alert enough to see the slightly murderous look Justin kept throwing his way. He felt a slight twinge of fear that whatever Justin had planned, it was seriously not going to be good.

They spilt into groups of two, Ciel made sure that Finny was his partner with Justin's death wish for him, and they practiced tossing a ball. No matter how many times the coach stopped to instruct him on the proper way to throw the ball, Ciel still could barely throw the pig skinned abomination more than a few feet before it slammed into the ground closer to him than Finny. Finny, on the other hand, had gotten the gist of the exercise more quickly and even though he tried to control his strength when throwing the ball, Ciel was still nearly knocked over by the impact a couple of times.

"So, foot ball's different in England than it is in America right?" asked Finny when the exercise had been going awhile and they were bored with the silence that had settled.

"Yes, granted our definition of football is what you would call soccer," said Ciel, giving another weak toss of the ball. Luckily, it made it to Finny and he threw it back to Ciel, who caught it before it smashed into his chest.

"I think it makes more sense that say. I mean, we don't use our feet very much in football...I think...but in soccer that's all we use. Maybe we're a little backwards?" Finny asked.

"Who bloody knows. All I know is, I'll be happy when this period is over and-"

Ciel was cut off when something smashed into the right side of his face, sending him to the ground with a thud. He heard Finny yell as he sat up, the right side of his face numb save for the intense pain of his right eye which felt like it had exploded. Besides him was the object which had impacted him, a foot ball, and he guessed that if he looked the direction the ball had come, he would see Justin smirking with the victory of having won their little fight.

"CIEL! Ciel are you alright?" Finny asked, running over to him. Ciel could hear concerned yells of Anna from across the gym and guessed she was heading down to see if he was okay.

"Oh, suck it up and be a man!" he heard Justin say, and they was aware of Anna screaming at Justin using more expletives than he'd ever heard uttered in his life. He heard a teacher come over, scolding Justin for his force in throwing the ball that had injured Ciel, and Anna for her language concerning the incident. Another teacher knelt besides Ciel as the boy still clutched his eye.

"Ciel, do you need an ice pack, or do you need to go to the nurses. We can have Finny walk you down there if it really hurts," the teacher said. Ciel pulled his hand away from his eye and both Finny and the teacher gasped, both of their face turning to looks of pure horror. The teacher quickly yelled for the other teacher and Finny stayed by Ciel, his face turning white as he looked at Ciel's eye.

"What's wrong?" Ciel asked in alarm. Finny gulped then looked at the teachers, then gulped again.

"Ciel...no matter what don't freak out," Finny said slowly.

"Why would I be freaking out. What happened to my eye?" asked Ciel. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, he had this slight immature fear that his eye had been smashed. After all, he'd dissected them. They were not like muscle or bone, and they had a liquid center. What if Justin had thrown the ball so hard that his eye was now....

The other gym teacher showed up and his reaction mirrored that of Finny and previous teacher. Behind them, Ciel could see countless students all gasping and murmuring to each other, and he could see Anna's look of downright horror. Even Justin seemed taken aback, and Ciel felt his anxiety rise concerning his eye.

"Ciel, can you open your eye?" the teacher asked calmly. Ciel tried, but it hurt horribly and Ciel brought a hand to his face on instinct, grimacing. The teachers pulled away, and then Ciel felt the liquid oozing down the side of his face. Ciel felt his heart racing, there was no way he could have actually popped the eye was there? Slowly, he removed his hand to study the liquid covering it. It was then that Ciel started screaming, when he saw his hand covered in blood...

What do you guys think? I've made Justin in the image that blends some of the shit I went through in school with the persona of a classic 80's douchebag, but sometimes I fear I've gone over the top. I'm sorry it's so slow beginning, but trust me things are definitely going to heat up once Sebastian gets more into the story, I mean he's still looking for Ciel so there's not much I can really do with him and I want to establish what Ciel is living with before I really focus on the major change that their relationship will bring.

Also, you may have noticed (SPOILER) Ciel's flashbacks from his previous life have no real continuity. They're just assorted scenes from his past, coming from before and after he made the contract with Sebastian. But they will serve a purpose soon.

Also, I apologize if I make Ciel too American or anything. The original idea I had with this was that maybe Ciel was reincarnated in Washington and things would progress from there. However, I dislike that I would be changing his nationality like that, and when I was writing him the voice in my head always read his lines with a British accent, so finally I decided on him coming from England because it fit him better.

In addition, let me point out Washington is NOT being used cause of Twilight. I do not care much for the books, though they have complicated things in me getting my own vampire story (set in Seattle, Washington) ever published because I'm afraid I would get nothing but criticism on how I must have copied Twilight (despite the fact I've been writing it since fucking middle school...so about 2002 or 2003) but that aside this story takes place in Washington because I live in Vancouver. Originally, I thought about having it take place in New York, but I've never been to New York so I would not know all that much about the people and places there. In the end, I went with what I know, and I think it improves the story to have a sense of familiarity with the setting.

That's all for now. The offer for story commissions is still up, and the five slots are still open. Please send any commission requests in a PM, and read previous chapters for instructions concerning all that jazz.

Thank you very much for reading and I hope to see you next chapter.

Also remember, reviews and criticism, NO FLAMES PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 3:: I see you

Hey guys! I'm glad to see people like this fanfic. It makes me happy to feel wanted...or at least my writing is wanted. Anyways, I've been battling through a great deal to figure out how to write this chapter. I hope you guys like the results.

Chapter 3

I see you

"God damn it we've been waiting three hours already!"

Ciel winced as his aunt slammed her hands on the desk before the receptionist in the hospital, causing the woman to jump. The short haired, stout blonde woman simply glared at his aunt and pointed to the other people who were waiting to be seen by a doctor.

"You're not the only one whose been here awhile. I understand you're concerned about your nephew, but this is the emergency room, and unless the kid has a life threatening wound, I doubt he cannot wait a little longer," said the woman. His aunt scoffed and walked back to where she'd been sitting with Ciel. The boy was still holding the soiled handkerchief to his eye. She sighed and looked over at Ciel.

"You doing okay?" she asked. He nodded, tired from the stress of the day, as well as the lack of any food since lunch, taking its toll on him.

"How does your eye feel?" asked his aunt.

"It stings, and itches slightly, but mostly stings, like I got something in it. Like when I get soap in my eye," said Ciel. His aunt sighed and shook her head, apparently upset about something. She then turned back to him.

"Take off the cloth, let's see how it is now," said his aunt. Ciel slowly removed the cloth and hesitantly opened his eye. His aunt studied him for awhile, and then sighed with relief.

"It seems to have stopped bleeding, though it looks very red. I hope we meet with the doctor soon, I can't tell if it's some kind of infection or something," she said. Ciel closed his eye and put the cloth back over it.

"It started bleeding after Justin hit me in the face with a ball," said Ciel.

"The ball may have ruptured something in your eye, you were already having problems with it since this morning. I don't really know what to do, eyes are not the thing I really work on here," said his aunt. Ciel's stomach grumbled slightly and his aunt blinked.

"Have you had anything to eat?" asked his aunt. Ciel shook his head.

"Gym class comes before lunch," he said. His aunt nodded, then rose and showed him her cell phone.

"I'll get you something to eat, something fast food or what not. Hospital food is awful, trust me," said his aunt. She smiled, and tried to get him to smile, but Ciel just stared at her and his aunt sighed.

"What happens if the doctor comes?" asked Ciel. His aunt pointed to her phone.

"You call, or you have the doctor call. You know my number, so don't hesitate, okay?" she asked. Ciel nodded and watched he walk off. He really wanted to go home and forget about he day, and how horrible it had been.

Everything was chaotic after Justin hit him in the face with the ball. Justin claimed it was an accident that he hit Ciel in the face with the ball, However, that did not stop Anna from punching the boy in the face, and beating him until a teacher could pull her off. The teachers walked him and Anna, Justin was deemed fine except for the bruises from Anna beating him, to the office where the teachers disciplined Anna for her actions and sought care from the nurse present for Ciel's eye. They called his aunt too, who came to the school as quickly as she could and screamed at the staff for a good ten to fifteen minutes about how irresponsible they'd been with Ciel's safety. When she heard that Anna was at risk for being suspended, what with the school's zero tolerance policy with violence, his aunt nearly took off the head of one of the staff herself as she screamed herself hoarse.

In the end, a consular who must have been aquatinted with his aunt, Ciel could not think of any other reason the man would have aided them, stepped in and Anna's potential suspension was reduced to a referral and detention due to the psychological stress of the event. Then, his aunt had taken Anna back to the house, she was in bad condition after what happened at the school and Ciel knew it would stress her out more to sit around the hospital with him while his eye was bleeding. Then, his aunt had rushed him to the emergency room, where they'd sat the last three hours waiting for a doctor to meet with him.

Anna was jolted out of a homework induced stupor but someone knocking on the door. She closed her book, making sure to mark the page she'd been on with a piece of paper, and walked to the front door to peek through the peep hole.

A tall, blonde lady and very attractive boy about her age with raven black hair were standing outside. Cautiously, Anna opened the door and the woman smiled.

"Hello," she said in a regal voice, "My son and I are looking to move into this area, and we've been trying to ask all the residents down here about what it's like, get a bit of perspective on the place and see if it's a good fit, you know?" the woman said. Anna shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense, you should not move into a place without knowing what to expect there," said Anna, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She eyed them both and the woman cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry if I inconvenienced you. To tell you the truth, you're the first house that answered us," said the woman.

"Well, you're walking around the neighborhood at six thirty at night, afternoon might have been a bit better," said Anna.

"We were still on the plane in the afternoon, we just arrived here today," said the woman. Ana blinked.

"Where'd you come from?" asked Anna.

"Oh, Paris," the woman said in a nonchalant tone. Anna stared at her.

"You arrive in the state, and on the same day you try to buy a house?" asked Anna.

"Well, what can I say? I dislike hotels, and don't prefer to stay in one longer than I have to," said the woman. She extended her hand to Anna with a smile.

"Forgive me, I've been rude. My name is Lilith Michaelis, and this is my son Sebastian. You are..." Lilith asked.

"Anna Scarlet," Anna said, taking Lilith up on the handshake. She shook hands with Sebastian as well, now very interested in the two people.

"What a pretty name. So, what would you say about the neighborhood? Or, is there a parent here we could talk to?" asked Lilith. Anna shook her head.

"My mom's currently out with my cousin. I don't know what time they'll be back...but try coming by tomorrow, before six would be good," said Anna. Lilith smiled and nodded.

"Very well. Then, I guess I will see you and your mother tomorrow Miss Scarlet," Lilith said. Anna chuckled at the way Lilith addressed her and shook her head.

"Anna's alright, Miss Scarlet makes me sound like an old fashioned movie star or something," Anna said. Lilith smiled and nodded.

"Very well Anna, tomorrow," she said. Anna confirmed the meeting, and Lilith and Sebastian walked off. Anna watched them leave and get into a large, stretch hummer limo. She blinked as the monstrosity pulled away into the night.

"Who the heck are these people?" she mumbled to herself, before closing the door.

"Ciel Remington?"

Ciel looked up from the remains of his dinner, a greasy wrapper and some left over fries. A doctor was standing out in the room, clip board in hand.

"Come on, let's go," said his aunt, gently taking his hand and leading him where the doctor indicated they should go. An examination followed as the doctor studied his eye, commenting occasionally on what he saw. In the end, the doctor checked his charts and appeared to be confused at what he saw.

"Well, it appears something is wrong with his eye. However, it's unclear what caused the bleeding. Save the redness, I see nothing that would have caused bleeding, or indicate any problems within the orb. It shows nothing that indicates infection or disease, to say it frankly I have no idea what's wrong with Ciel's eye," said the doctor.

"What are we supposed to do?" his aunt asked.

The doctor was about to speak when a scream echoed down the hallway by the room they were in. The sound of many footsteps came by the door, and then there was a knock. The doctor excused himself and opened the door to find a frazzled looking nurse standing there. They whispered between each other for awhile, and then he sighed and looked back at Ciel and his aunt.

"I'm sorry, I'll be back soon," said the Doctor. He walked out the door, and Ciel looked at his aunt.

"Did the doctor just leave in the middle of consulting me?" asked Ciel.

"Yeah...I swear sometimes I really want to thump someone," his aunt said.

There were more screams, and then sounds like random items had been thrown down the hallway. After a little more clattering and yelling, the doctor remerged. Neither Ciel nor his aunt failed to notice the man's hair was messed up, and assorted foods looked like they'd been plastered across his clothing.

"I'm sorry, we're understaffed and currently have a patient that requires...a lot of attention," said the doctor.

"Clearly...what's wrong with her?" asked his aunt as the doctor wiped some of the food off his clothing.

"She was sent in from the asylum. It appears in a fit she had over there she mutilated herself and needed medical care. It seems she was having another fit, and gave a nurse a black eye before trashing her room," the doctor said.

"Okay. So about Ciel," his aunt began.

"Yes. I'll try treating the eye with some antibiotics we use for infections. I'll also prescribe use of a patch, until the eye had healed. If it worsens, or if you start feeling other symptoms make sure to bring him in," said the doctor.

His aunt nodded, and the doctor described how Ciel was to apply the antibiotics to his eye. Then, he got the patch, and then they were led out.

"Four goddamn hours in a waiting room just to have a doctor tell us he doesn't know what's wrong and then do something he "thinks" might help your eye? God I don't know what the world's coming to," his aunt growled. Ciel just rubbed the patch, he'd only been wearing the piece of cloth for a few minutes and already he was starting to dislike it.

"Oh crap! She's out of her restraints!" came the loud scream from down the hallway. Ciel looked up to see a girl sprint down the tiled floor. Her brown hair flew everywhere, and her eyes were wide. Luckily, the hospital gown she wore covered everything from sight, but that thought only barely passed through Ciel's mind before the girl headed his way and he quickly ducked to the side to keep her from running into him.

When she doubled back and stared at him, Ciel realized he knew he.

"Megan Wallace?" asked Ciel hesitantly.

The girl stared at him, her eyes going less wild.

"Ciel...Ciel Phantomhive. What's the little Earl doing here, your death was so many years ago after all," she said. Ciel backed away from her.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ciel. Megan came closer.

"Is it still there, the mark that binds you to him? Oh let me see, let me see!" Megan said excitedly, her eyes now wide as dinner plates. Ciel's back hit the wall and his heart began racing as Megan got closer, now reaching for his eye patch.

"Back off Crazy!" his aunt yelled, grabbing Megan by the shoulder and pulling her back. Megan screamed and reached out to claw at his aunt's eyes, but two nurses and a doctor intervened as Megan screamed and snarled.

"Stupid mortals. You'll all see! And you, Phantomhive brat," she snarled, turning her gaze to Ciel. Ciel felt a chill creep up his spine when her eyes met his. Wild didn't even begin to describe them, he swore they were glowing red.

"They'll come in droves again, and they'll take your soul, and this time your little bodyguard is not here to stop them! It's the end for you, foolish brat, and there is nothing you can do, YOUR FATE IS ALREADY SEALED!"

"And now in international news," a well dressed news lady said as she looked into the camera. Anna barely watched, too busy popping some popcorn as a late night snack. When she sat down, the newswoman appeared to be commenting on something happening in Japan. Anna grinned, being the slight anime fan she was, she had a fascination with Japan.

"-And the killer, referred to as Kira, appears to have contributed to the deaths of at least a few hundred prisoners in countries such as Japan, America, England, and various others. The police have been proceeding in an investigation to discover the identity of this group, though various detectives have also commented on the possibility it is a single individual committing these murders. It is said that even the famous detective-"

Anna was distracted when she heard the door open. Ciel walked in, followed by her mother, and the both of them looked like they'd been through hell. Anna checked the clock, it was nearly eight thirty. When she looked up the news appeared to have switched stories and, as uninterested she was, Anna quickly turned off the channel and went to greet her mother and cousin.

"Damn, you sure were there awhile. So, what's wrong with his eye?" asked Anna. Her mother just growled, obviously still angry with the ordeal, and Ciel sighed.

"They don't know what's wrong with my eye. I have to wear a bloody patch," Ciel grumbled, pointing at the piece of fabric covering his eye. Anna stared at him, and then giggled.

"You look like a pirate!" she said with a giggle. Ciel groaned.

"I'm going to bed, good night Aunt Angelina, Anna," he said in a monotonish voice. Anna blinked as he headed upstairs to his bedroom.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked her mother. Her mother just shook her head.

"No, Ciel's just had a hard day. There was the thing with his eye, and then Megan Wallace attacked him in the hospital," said her mother. Anna blinked.

"Megan Wallace is in the hospital?" asked Anna. Her mother nodded.

"Yes, it appears the girl lost her mind. When she was attacking Ciel, she kept calling him Ciel Phantomhive. Then, she screamed something about his bodyguard, and demons, and how his soul would be stolen. She even tried to rip out his eye, or something like that. They caught her before she could touch him," said her mother.

"Damn, they weren't kidding when they said she flipped her lid," said Anna. Her mother swatted a newspaper on the table and gave Anna a very cross look.

"Anna, we don't talk about other people's miseries like that! Can you imagine what the Wallace family is going through?" her mother asked. Anna hung her head a little and shrugged.

"I was just making a comment," said Anna. Her mother sighed.

"Don't go talking that way around Kerrington Wallace, you go to school with her don't you?" asked her mother.

"Kerrington and I don't really talk much. She mostly keeps with her circle, and Ciel and I keep with ours," said Anna. Then she remembered the strange conversation with Lilith and Sebastian.

"Hey mom, some new people might be moving into the neighborhood. They came over here to ask questions while you and Ciel were gone," said Anna. Her mother blinked.

"Ask questions? Like, what kind of questions? Who are they?" asked her mother. Anna shrugged.

"Mother and son. Um...Lilith...and Sebastian Maci...Maki...They had a really cool last name," said Anna, tapping her fingers on the table in an attempt to remember the last names of the people who had come to their door.

"Never mind their last names. What did you tell them?" asked her mother.

"I told them that you would be back later, and then I think I invited them to come over tomorrow. They came around six, and it turns out they just flew into the state today! From Paris no less. I thought it was really weird but the lady, when she explained it to me it just made sense," said Anna.

"Made sense?" asked her mother. Anna nodded.

"The lady was super proper, like someone you see in a movie. And her son, he was super quiet, I don't think he spoke a word, but he had like...the coolest eyes," said Anna. Her mother chuckled and Anna blushed.

"What is it? Don't be so weird mom," Anna complained. At that her mother laughed.

"Nothing, nothing. Luck would have it that tomorrow's my day off, so I think I'll work on getting this place fixed up a bit. These people seem like they're worth meeting, and it sounds like you fancy this boy," her mother said with an amused chuckle. Anna groaned.

"Mom, he's just a guy who happens to be interesting. Don't make it sound so...ugh! I'm going to bed!" Anna yelled. She stomped upstairs, with her mother still laughing below.

"You know, stalking is really creepy," said Lilith. Sebastian glared at her and continued to sit on his perch outside Ciel's window.

"I just...I just want to confirm that this is the right person. I'm one hell of a butler, and I refuse to make mistakes," said Sebastian. Lilith just shrugged.

"You're one hell of a pain in my-" Lilith began, but was cut off when the light in the room flicked on. Quickly, she and Sebastian moved from the window, not wishing to be discovered. Ciel walked into the room, and Sebastian peeked over to look at him.

The boy was just as he remembered. His strange ashen hair that could quickly change color when the light hit it in a variety of ways, his near white skin that had always looked so wonderful tinged red with the increased circulation while they made love. Even the patch was upon his right eye, though that slightly concerned Sebastian and he looked to his mother. She too seemed slightly perturbed by the black cloth that hid Ciel's right orb from sight.

"The seal may be reforming faster than perviously though," Lilith said. Suddenly, she tensed, and she looked around.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked. Lilith bared her teeth and growled.

"It's faint, I think it's sealed somewhere. You may not be able to feel it, you were in hibernation for so long so I imagine your powers may still be a bit screwy from the long sleep, but something is here, and it knows Ciel is here," said Lilith. Sebastian tensed.

"Is it dangerous," asked Sebastian. Lilith shrugged.

"It's out there, but it's very weak. Currently...it's in two bodies, like it split its soul. One part is drawing energy from one individual, driving them mad it appears. The other part...I do not know where it is," said Lilith.

"Is Ciel in danger?" asked Sebastian. Lilith shrugged.

"It knows he's here, and it knows who he is. Who he REALLY is. However, it's too weak to return to the pit, or contact others to alert them that Ciel's debt can be collected, unlike previously thought. It needs to be killed soon, or when Ciel's mark matures, they will come to claim him again," said Lilith. Sebastian sighed and watched the boy inside the room.

"I will protect him, I did not sleep for 100 years to lose him again," Sebastian said. Lilith groaned.

"Man, you got to work on your lines, they're so last century," Lilith said. Sebastian glared at her, and then the light in Ciel's room turned off. Sebastian sighed and drew away from the window.

"Come mother, we've got a demon to track, and preferably before our meeting with Anna Scarlet and her mother tomorrow," said Sebastian. Lilith gave a toothed grin.

"I sense a red moon and a lot of fun tonight!"

Kerrie Wallace rolled about in her bed. She could not sleep, and it annoyed her. Her parents had gotten a call about Meg, she'd hurt herself at the asylum. Even though she knew she should not have, Kerrie listened in on the phone call. Apparently, Meg had broken a window, and not just any window, the bullet proof glass and wire mesh windows that held the crazies in had been in pieces when the staff came to her. Then, Meg had taken the jagged pieces of glass and cute herself multiple times, and then she'd drawn countless pentagrams and seals upon the floor before the staff intervened and took her to the hospital to get treated.

Later, there was another call. This time from the hospital, where Meg had broken free and apparently attacked a kid. The hospital had her strapped down as much as they possibly could, and had her running on countless drugs, but Kerrie had still heard her sister scream in the background. Curses, demons, it sounded like what you'd heard spoken in the pits of hell. That time Kerrie hung up the phone, slightly scared at what her sister had become.

Now, she was awake and staring at her ceiling. It had been a few days since her parents awoke to her scream when she'd gone down to her sister's room to ask if she had a book Kerrie had heard about from her friends. She'd knocked on the door, and then opened it, and then seen it, the creature her sister had become.

Standing in the center on her ruined room, how the family had managed to sleep through the mess Meg made in her room was anyone's guess, Meg was looking at the wall, her back to Kerrie. Hesitantly Kerrie had walked in, and she'd called her sister's name several times to get the girl's attention. About the fourth or fifth time Kerrie called Meg's name, Meg turned around.

She was covered in blood, head to toe covered in blood. It was on her face, in her hair, covering her clothes, everywhere. That was when Kerrie began screaming, and Meg cocked her head. Her eyes seemed to glow with some abnormal blood red color, and then she smiled. Opening her mouth Meg screamed if that's what it could be called. It sounded like a screech from a demon, if such a thing could be said, and Kerrie ran from the room to run into her parents who'd come down to see what had happened to their children. Her mother had fainted from the sight of her sister, and her father had just stared, until Meg ran forward and bit a piece of flesh from his hand as he tried to defend himself.

Then came the police, and the ambulance, and her sister was taken to an asylum where she should not have been able to hurt people. However, in the first day she was there, she proved she needed to be placed in solitary when she clawed the face of another patient there. The patient needed hospitalization, and it was unclear as to if they would be able to see again with the trauma she caused them. After the first day, her parents sealed Meg's room and allowed Kerrie to stay home from school. However, there was very little they could do to calm their youngest child, after the grief they found themselves enduring.

Her mother was distraught, and her father was forced into dealing with the authorities. He'd begun drinking again. Kerrie locked herself away in her room and watched teen dramas, cartoons, anything to take her mind off of Meg.

Kerrie scoffed as she tried to get comfortable in her bed and she growled. Stupid Meg, she'd always been a bitch. When they were little Kerrie had gotten a lot of attention, probably because next to Meg she must have seemed like an angel. This seemed to have gotten Meg mad, for every time she had the chance she made Kerrie watch the most grotesque horror movies. The more blood and guts, the more psychologically stunting the movie, the more her sister seemed to enjoy it. Even when she went to her parents telling them, in tears no less, that Meg was doing this, Meg would counter that she wanted to spend time with her sister. The most she ever seemed to get was a light slap on the wrist. That always pissed her off.

Then, Meg began complaining that Kerrie always got spoiled. It started one Christmas, and never stopped. If Kerrie got something nice, unless Meg got something nice of her own she would bitch and moan about how unfair it was, how they were spoiling Kerrie because she was the youngest, until she was blue in the face. And it wasn't like Meg only got crap when Kerrie got finer things. The best clothes always seemed to end up in Meg's closet, and Meg got the nicer jewelry and apparel. Kerrie never complained though, never complained. Even when her sister screamed at her when she would borrow her clothes, and she fully intended to return them so it was not the 'stealing' her sister accused her of, Kerrie never complained.

It made sense in a way that Meg was the one who lost her mind. She wanted attention, and now she had it. Kerrie even doubted sometimes that she had actually gone mad and it was not just some ploy she picked up from one of her stupid horror movies.

However, that voice she'd heard on the phone, and the blood, and the screaming, Kerrie was now wondering if she was so sure of her sister's false madness.

"Stupid Meg," she muttered, burying her face into the pillow.

"Heeeeeeeello there," a voice said. Kerrie snapped up and saw a black, hooded figure standing at the foot of her bed. She backed up to the head board and gulped, her throat going dry. The radio besides her bed that had been playing comforting music suddenly turned to static before, in a blind panic, Kerrie shut it off. The figure cocked its head.

"Yoooooou do not need to be afraid of me. I have watched you, and I want to serve you my lady," said the figure.

"Really? I have a hard time believing that when you look like the twin brother to the grim reaper," said Kerrie quietly. The figure laughed.

"Then, let me show you my true face," the figure said. It reached up and began to pull the hood back, and Kerrie expected some grotesque disfigured form. She expected a skull, a demon, but when the cloth was pulled away Kerrie found herself staring at an angel.

He had mussy, short blonde hair, and crystalline blue eyes, and thin lips with a narrow nose. His skin was so pale it almost appeared to shine. He looked like he should be in one of the countless boybands whose posters were plastered on her wall, not standing in her bedroom in a deathly costume scaring her half to death in the middle of the night. Kerrie fell away from the head board and smiled as she crept closer to him.

"You're...beautiful," she said. The figure smiled and went towards her, reaching out to stroke her face.

"I am nothing compared to you, my lady," he said, his voice now a melodious lyrical sonata that poured from his lips. Kerrie blushed and the figure continued.

"I have watched you for awhile my lady, and I only ask to serve you. As a test of my loyalty, I rid you of that creature, and I will do that and more to show my devotion to you, my lady," said the figure. Kerrie blinked.

"You...made Meg go crazy?" she asked. The figure nodded, and Kerrie felt fear. This creature, beautiful as he was, had driven her sister over the edge and led to her commitment in a mental asylum. However, was it such a bad thing? Meg was no longer in the house, and Kerrie didn't have to see her complaining, whining ass anymore. In fact, if Meg stayed in the asylum, maybe eventually her parents would forget that she'd ever existed, and it would be like Kerrie had never had a sister.

Never had a sister. The thought alone made her want to giggle. Why stop there though.

"So, if I asked you to, to prove your loyalty to me, would you kill someone?" asked Kerrie. The angel nodded and smiled at her.

"Unfortunately my wonderful lady, there is a cost to my services. It is something written in laws too far ancient for me to ever think of breaking," said the the figure.

"What's the price?" asked Kerrie. The figure kissed her hand.

"Your soul my lady. I will be your undying servant, loyal until the end of your life has come to pass, but after your death I will take your immortal piece and take it with me..." he looked into her eyes and Kerrie felt the breath leave her lungs as his eyes appeared to glow with some beautiful, blue erethral light.

"...to heaven," he finished in a whisper. His eyes stopped glowing and Kerrie blinked.

"I'll do it," she said without a second thought. The figure smiled and touched his lips.

"A kiss, to seal the deal?" asked the figure. Kerrie nodded and leaned forward. Her lips touched the figures and red hot fire seemed to spread through her veins. It set her senses a flame and ignited some feeling deep within her.

The next thing Kerrie knew, the figure was on top of her, with his beautiful form glowing with some erethral light. He was an angel. He had to be an angel. No demon, or mortal, could ever make her feel this way. Soon, he had her night shirt off, and he was pulling her panties down her legs, and then they were on the floor. Then it was skin against skin, and pleasure was ignited from what felt like every pore on her body. Kerrie kept her cries silent as she continued to make love to her angel, shutting her eyes tight when he drove her closer and closer to her peak.

She never noticed when the blue eyes turned to bright red, burning orbs, when the erethral glowing skin dulled to a ruddy gray color, or when a sinister smile graced the thin, black lips.

I hope you guys like that. It was really hard to write the scene with the doctor. I've had the good fortune of never need the services of a hospital, but I do know that various family and friends have reported having to wait hours in the lobby...or waiting room...or whatever, when they had injuries such as a dislocated shoulder or a broken arm. Then, when they were being consulted by the doctor, I did not really know how to write that scene out. It was like, what would a doctor say here, and what would you do if for some reason this guy's eye started bleeding? I tried winging it, I guess I'll see how it went over in the reviews.

It's also really hard to stay in character with Sebastian. I mean, I try, but I cannot seem to capture the pure awesomeness that is Sebastian. I try my best though, I hope you all enjoy it.

Oh and yes, that was Kira the newswoman mentioned on the television. ^_^ Spoilers for later...(giggles) This is gonna be fun!

The offer still goes on my story commissions.

Please review, and critiques are always welcome while flames are not.


	6. Chapter 4:: Face to Face

Before I start the story I would like to thank everyone for reviewing. The positive reviews I get help foster creativity, so every good word keeps this story going instead of locking me in the hell known as writer's block.

So, I hope you like this next chapter. Remember, the offer to write a fanfic on commission is still standing.

Chapter 4

We finally meet

Ciel kept rubbing the patch as he and Anna were driven to school in the gray skied early hours of the morning. Well, not exactly early, but it certainly felt that way as Ciel stared glumly out the window. Anna was equally as glum looking, mostly likely because she dreaded the detention she would have to serve due to her assault of Justin.

When the car pulled in front of the school, the students were just filing into the chapel. Ciel groaned, what a way to make what promised to be a bad day even worse. Wednesdays at the school meant filing into the chapel on school grounds for hymns and a quick sermon from the priest. Everyone was asked to sing, for as the sister's said singing raised your voice so god could hear your praises. However, when you were feeling particularly sullen and did not wish to engage in the past time, it may be a better thing if god did not hear what you had to say to him.

"Try to have a good day, and I'll deal with Lilith and Sebastian Maki-something," she said to Anna with a grin. Anna groaned and stepped out of the car. Ciel blinked.

"Who are you going to deal with?" he asked.

"Potential new neighbors. Ciel, it's my day off so I'll be at home all day. Anyone gives you a problem, or Justin starts being a douche, and you call asap," said his aunt. Ciel nodded and stepped out of the car and followed Anna into the chapel.

Movement caught his attention when he entered and he noticed Finny, Bard, Elizabeth, and Meirin. Since it was not really a class, there were no guidelines concerning seating arrangements in the chapel. Ciel and Anna went to sit with their friends, and upon arriving at the seat were swarmed.

"Oh god! What did he do to you Ciel!" Elizabeth cried when she saw his patch.

"He f-...he screwed up his eye that's what! You know, the doctor said he may never see out of it again," Anna said, her slightly sadistic nature taking hold as she egged Elizabeth on. Elizabeth, taking the bait, gasped and turned a horrified gaze to Ciel, who smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Eliz...Lizzie, I am not blind. It's an infection, I have to wear the patch for awhile, and use some ointment. It's not that bad," said Ciel. Elizabeth visibly relaxed and Bard sent a glad Justin's way. Ciel had a feeling the rivalry between Justin and Bard was about to get much worse. Finny and Meirin turned to Anna, who was sitting down in the pew.

"So, I heard you go in trouble for beating up on Justin," Finny said. Anna groaned and nodded.

"Detention. and a referral. I nearly got suspended too. Stupid SOB, you know he deserved it," she growled.

"Yeah. I bet you he didn't get in any trouble, like just a slap on the wrist of something," said Elizabeth savagely, taking a seat next to Ciel. Meirin appeared as if she was about to speak but was cut off as one of the nuns began shushing people and the school's choir took their position. Soon, the hymns were sung, and Ciel closed his eyes. The day promised to be even longer than he originally thought.

Angelina was just finishing tidying up the house when she heard the door bell ring. She blinked and checked the clock. Noon, strange time to get visitors. Still, she brushed the dust off of her hands, threw the apron she wore across the room to some unknown corner, and smiled as she went to answer the door.

A very beautiful, well dressed woman and a younger, equally well dressed man stood outside the door. Angelina blinked, these two must have been the mother and son Anna was talking about.

"I take it you are Mrs. Scarlet?" asked the woman, giving a polite smile. Angelina nodded.

"I am, and you must be Lilith. Anna told me to expect you, though I did not know you'd be coming by so early," said Angelina.

"Well, I found this wonderful bakery, and I thought providing lunch for our meeting would be a good gesture to give you a...better first impression of me," said Lilith. She pointed to the young man who held a plastic bag full of boxes. Angelina smiled.

"Well, you bought me food so I think you've made a damn good first impression as it is," said Angelina. Lilith smiled and Angelina stepped to the side.

"Would you both like to come in?" she asked. Lilith nodded and Sebastian followed her as she entered the house.

Ciel concentrated as he attempted to catch the ball Finny threw to him. One draw back to having the damn eyepatch, his hand-eye coordination, as well as his depth perception, was thrown all to hell. All day he'd been walking into walls, or other people, and getting stares from all the other students as his friends tried to help him cope with the temporary blindness. Now, it was PE, and they were still doing the idiotic ball throwing. He had been unable to get out of participating, but luckily Finny had begged to be his partner and he, Meirin, and Anna were all on the look out for anything Justin might do.

It appeared, however, that Justin was being manageable, keeping a far distance from Ciel and only throwing menacing glances the boy's way instead of balls. This left only one more thing, Ciel had to try and catch the damn balls Finny was throwing his way.

Finny gently tossed the ball and Ciel reached out to catch it, but the ball glanced over his fingers before landing onto the ground. Ciel growled, picked up the ball, and tried to throw it back to Finny, succeeding in accidently smacking the back of Anna's head.

Watching Anna rub the back of her head and throw the ball back to Finny, Ciel sighed. He checked the clock, PE had barely begun and already he was ready for it to end. Granted, that was not exactly unnatural.

"Okay, I'll throw it slower this time," said Finny. Ciel readied himself, and Finny threw the ball, which promptly smacked Ciel in chest and landed in his hands. Ciel rubbed his chest, it did not feel very comfortable to have an object smack into his gut.

"Ciel, are you okay?" Finny yelled. Ciel grimaced and nodded, throwing the ball to Finny and watching as it bounced off the shoulder of one of the coaches walking about to hit Finny in the shin. Finny rubbed his shin and picked up the ball.

"At least your aim is getting better," Finny said with a grin. Ciel shrugged.

"I'll be happy when this damn class is over. Throw it back!" Ciel said. Finny nodded and threw the ball, which promptly smacked Ciel in the face. Ciel fell back onto the ground and rubbed his nose while a shocked Finny, Anna, and Meirin ran over.

"I'm fine," he muttered, sniffing a little. It was not as bad as when Justin had pegged him with the damn ball, though it still hurt a lot.

"Ciel, I am so sorry!" Finny said, but Ciel waved him off as one of the gym teachers came over.

"Remington, maybe we should have you sit out, until that patch is off your eye," the coach said after concluding Ciel's face was alright.

After that, Ciel was content to sit on the bleachers while Finny joined Anna and Meirin's group. He watched them play, rubbing the black piece of cloth again. Occasionally, one of the other students would stare at him, or they'd whisper between themselves and point his way. Ciel rolled his eyes. What was he, a side show attraction now that he had the patch?

A ball bounced off the bleachers two feet to his right and Ciel jumped. He looked over to see Justin giving him a smirk, as if he had proved some stupid point to the kid. Anna seemed to have caught the action though, and as Justin ran past them to retrieve his own ball, a bad throw from Anna slammed into the side of his head before bouncing into Finny's hands. Justin glared at her but Anna showed him the same smirk he'd shown Ciel. Justin rubbed the side of his head and continued with his own drill.

Soon, the period was over and they went back into the locker rooms. Ciel undressed, removing his gym uniform and replacing it with his school uniform.

"It seems Justin really has it in for you," said Finny, and Ciel looked over his shoulder to see the boy talking with a few of his cronies, throwing glances Ciel's way occasionally.

"Did anything happen after I left yesterday?" Ciel asked cautiously. Finny shrugged.

"Well, I don't know for sure...you see, after you and Anna left, we went to lunch and told Bard about what happened. He was really upset, I mean you and Anna are really precious to us. After school, I saw him go up to Justin, but I don't know what he did," said Finny.

"Whatever he did, Justin's probably going to kill me now isn't he," Ciel asked. Finny shrugged.

"He really hates Bard. Who knows," said Finny. They finished dressing and walked out of the locker room.

"Come on, I bet Lizzie has an awesome lunch lined up for us, given your injury," said Finny. Ciel laughed.

"So am I literally your meal ticket today?" asked Ciel.

"I guess so," said Finny. They met up with Anna and Meirin and headed down to the Cafeteria.

Kerrie sat at her lunch table, looking around the lunchroom. Before her was a piece of paper with the names of all the people she planned on having Angel (he said he didn't really have a name so she'd given him one) kill. After they'd made love, she'd begun listing some of the people she wanted Angel to kill before he gently interrupted her and explained some of the rules he was limited to. Rules including that she had to have thirteen, and only thirteen names. Only problem, Kerrie was a few names short, despite the fact she'd begun considering people who not only wronged her but her friends as well.

Justin and a few of her friends sat next to her and Kerrie looked up, smiling. Arnold, a tall blonde kid sitting to Justin's right, smiled back but Justin just looked pissed off as he picked at his food. Kerrie blinked but before she could ask anything, a girl sitting to her right, her best friend JoAnn, nudged her.

"So, you're back in school? What was with the long absence, we were worried," JoAnn said. Kerrie laughed.

"My sister went insane, ripped herself up and we had to send her to a mental asylum! It's awesome, well, cept for her I guess," said Kerrie with a grin. JoAnn blinked.

"Meg's in an asylum? Why exactly is this good?" asked JoAnn. Kerrie grinned.

"Since Meg went psycho, everyone's been all worried about how I am. If I wanted to I could stay home, or do whatever I want. It's like Christmas, or my birthday. Besides, she's been psycho for years and people are finally starting to notice, what's not to be happy about," asked Kerrie. JoAnn shrugged and Kerrie looked at Justin.

"So what's up with you? You look like someone took your shiny new bike or something," said Kerrie. Justin shrugged and sighed.

"Bard, that son of a bitch. Yesterday, I pegged that dorky little friend of his, the fag from England or whatever, in the face with a ball and his eye got fucked up," said Justin. Kerrie blinked.

"Ciel Remington, the kid whose wearing a patch? I heard his eye was gushing blood and stuff," said Kerrie. Justin groaned.

"I meant to scare the idiot a little, and Bard found out I got him in the face and freaked. Yesterday, after school, he cornered me and fucking threatened to kill me. Threw me up against a wall and said if I ever fucked with Ciel again, they'd never find the body," said Justin.

Kerrie felt a bit of happiness, it appeared she had another name to put on the list, making her that much closer to her goal.

"Justin, you never told me this thing you had with Bard. I mean, I met you like two years ago, and you and him were still hating each others guts. So what's up with it?" asked Kerrie. Justin groaned and smacked his forehead before mumbling something. Kerrie blinked.

"What?" she asked. Justin sighed.

"Bard's mom married my dad, bout four or five years ago. She was a slut, and my dad's always been an idiot. Lucky it's not genetic, right?" asked Justin. JoAnn, Kerrie, and Arnold exchanged glances but no one said anything.

"So you and him are step siblings?" asked Kerrie. Justin shook his head.

"No, they divorced after a year and a half. It started right after they got married, she started telling everyone he was hitting her. Dad never tried touching any of those two. He always spoiled Bard actually, apparently thought of him as the son he always wanted while I was like, chopped liver. Finally, she divorced Dad, and I thought it was all over, until she filed charges and tried to get money out of my dad," said Justin. Kerrie blinked.

"What?" she asked.

"She said Dad beat her and had these fake pictures made with her all bruised up. Also claimed Dad tried to touch Bard, and in the end Dad went to jail and I ended up living with mom while paying the winnings from the settlement. We nearly went to the poor house because of that slut," said Justin.

"Jesus," said Kerrie.

"Later, I went up to Bard and asked why he told everyone Dad was trying to feel him up, why he went along with her bullshit. Nearly fucking took my head off, and then said if I ever talked about his mom again, he'd kick my ass. After that, we started fighting," said Justin.

Kerrie nodded as she wrote down Bard's name. Arnold peered at the paper before her.

"What's that?" he asked. Kerrie smiled.

"It's a list of people who have wronged me, or wronged my friends, shrink said it is supposed to help with my 'rage issues,'" Kerrie said. There was a pause, and then everyone began laughing.

"Rage issues, you're the nicest person around! Well, add Ciel Remington to that list," said Justin. Kerrie blinked.

"Why, what'd he do?" she asked.

"Been acting like his shit don't stink ever since he got here, like he's superior to everyone. Sometimes, I feel like someone has to knock him down a bit, show him whose the boss. I mean, it's America, not England," said Justin.

Kerrie bit her lip and thought over whether or not she should kill Ciel. She did would have thirteen names, and it was definite Bard deserved death, but this Ciel kid, did he really deserve it. Then again, why did she care? One less person to have around and irk her friends, which meant he was one less person to irk her. She added his name, smiling at her friends, but wondered if it was the right thing to do.

The previous day, when he and his mother had been greeted by Anna Scarlet, Sebastian had felt a sense of familiarity with the girl. At the time, he did not understand it. Her energy felt akin to one he'd met before, but he was unsure why.

However, as he watched his mother and Mrs. Scarlet talk fondly, giggling and laughing and what not, he understood. Grell and his mother had said the process of reincarnation was hard to determine and not just anyone could be reborn. However, if that was true, why was he looking at the reincarnation of Madam Red, aka Jack the Ripper. From the way she moved, to the way she giddily gossiped with his mother, he knew he was looking upon the lady once more. This time however she seemed different, far from the socialite she'd once been and more mature than before.

Thinking back on it, the energy signature of Anna and it's similarity to Madam Red's, it meant that Anna's soul had once been related to the late Madam, and in a way, she was meant to be Ciel's cousin both in his previous life, and this one.

Sebastian found himself perplexed by this until he remembered one of Madam's memories that had played at the time of her death. An unborn child, lost in a tragic carriage accident along with her husband, it appeared fate wanted the good woman to experience the joy of motherhood and had granted her previous life's wish.

His musings were interrupted by the slamming of a door, and then Anna, followed by Ciel, entered the room. Anna blinked when she saw them and then smiled, while Ciel just stared. Sebastian kept his facade as he rose, along with his mother and Mrs. Scarlet, and greeted the two teenagers.

"Ciel, this is Lilith and Sebastian...Jesus Christ I forgot your last names," she said. Lilith smiled.

"Michaelis. Lilith Michaelis, it is a pleasure to meet you Ciel," Lilith said, extending her hand. Ciel shook it hesitantly, staring at her. Sebastian recognized the expression Ciel stared at his mother with, it was the same expression he'd had the day he first met her before, in the other realm. Ciel was cautious still, keeping eye contact with her briefly before dropping his eyes to the floor and releasing her hand. Lilith seemed to take notice of this and gave Sebastian a brief smirk. Sebastian remained composed, as before, even though various thoughts passed through his mind. Did he still have any memories from before, from the previous life where they'd first met? If so, what was going to happen now that they had met.

Then, Ciel turned to him, and though he held a slightly inquisitive look, it appeared there was no spark of recognition in his eyes. Then again, Sebastian was in a different form than what Ciel encountered in the past. Offering his hand, Sebastian gave Ciel a slight smile.

"Sebastian Michaelis, it is an honor to meet you," Sebastian said, almost lapsing into calling him 'Young Master.' Ciel nodded, eyeing him with the same caution he'd eyed his mother with, and shook Sebastian's hand.

"Honor is all mine," said Ciel retracting his hand.

"They're staying over for dinner, and they'll be moving into the neighborhood," said Mrs. Scarlet.

Lilith smiled and brushed some hair back with a slight mischievous smile.

"Now Angelina, don't go putting words in my mouth," said Lilith, waving her hand. "I mean, your words may have swayed a weaker heart, but it's going to take some pretty hard convincing to get me to move anywhere," said Lilith.

"You gotta movie into the neighborhood, someone like you would add some color to this drab place," said Mrs. Scarlet, gently slapping Lilith's arm. Lilith laughed and shrugged.

"Well, I do like adding color," said Lilith. She and Angelina chuckled over that while Anna, Ciel, and Sebastian exchanged looks that seemed to express the confusion they each felt.

"Well, at the very least we'll stay for dinner," said Lilith. Mrs. Scarlet smiled.

"That'll be very nice, Anna is an excellent cook," she said, causing Anna to blush a bit.

"I'm not that good, Mom's just so bad that my cooking actually seems better," said Anna. Mrs. Scarlet gently elbowed her daughter. "Mind your tongue," said Mrs. Scarlet. Sebastian stepped forward.

"I can help Anna, if you need me to. I'm used to cooking...for my mother and I," Sebastian added. Anna smiled.

"Sure, let's see what the two of us can whip up!" Anna said with a grin.

"You have the list?" asked Angel as Kerrie entered her room. Her parents were currently at the hospital visiting Meg and her psychiatrist, leaving Kerrie and her angel alone.

"Yes, here it is," Kerrie said, handing her angel the list of names. Angel looked it over, studying each name carefully until he reached the last one. Then, his brow furrowed and he stared at the name, mouthing out the syllables making it up. Kerrie blinked.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. Angel looked at her, smiled, and shook his head.

"No. I just saw this name, and it looked familiar to one I know. What can you tell me about this...Ciel?" asked Angel. Kerrie shrugged.

"Um, not much. Ciel is this new kid, came to the school like about two months or so ago. His cousin is Anna Scarlet, and she's just some other girl at school. Ciel has just been...like pissing off one of my friends, and I added him to make the list thirteen. Why do you ask about him?" asked Kerrie. Angel smiled.

"I think I met him, at the hospital. If I'm correct in this assumption, of all the people on this list, he may be the most deserving of his fate," said Angel. Kerrie blinked.

"Why?" she asked. Angel grinned, and Kerrie thought his eye changed colors for a second. However, when she looked at him his orbs were the same beautiful color they'd always been.

"Long ago, there was a small lord named Ciel Phantomhive. He made a...deal with a demon, and once that deal had been fulfilled the young lord should have given up his soul. He went back on his word, and it has been of great importance to collect his soul for quite some time," said Angel. Kerrie blinked.

"So, what does this have to do with Ciel Remington? The only similarity I see is the fact they're both named Ciel," said Kerrie. Angel laughed.

"Ciel Phantomhive lived about a hundred years ago, and died before his soul could be collected. Ideally, he would have gone to purgatory but for some reason, the demon who he'd made the deal with talked the Gods of Death into allowing Ciel to reenter the world of the living, and now he's walking once again," said Angel. Kerrie crossed her arms.

"So, you want him because his soul has been reincarnated? Aren't you picking on Ciel for something not he, but his ancestor did?" asked Kerrie. Angel shook his head.

"Just because he is in a new body does not mean he does not know of what he once did," said Angel. Kerrie blinked.

"Other than selling his soul to a demon, what did Ciel do?" asked Kerrie. Angel moved close to her and looked into her eyes.

"Jack the Ripper sound familiar?" asked Angel. Kerrie blinked.

"Ciel was once Jack the Ripper?" she asked. Angel nodded.

"That is only a sample of his evil. Ciel Phantomhive was linked with many evil deeds before the end of his days," said Angel. Kerrie felt her breath catch.

"So, would he be capable of repeating these actions?" she asked. Angel nodded.

"With that soul within him, most definitely," said Angel. Kerrie leaned back and thought about this.

"So, if we kill him, we stop a serial murderer," she said. Angel nodded. Kerrie sighed.

"Okay then, so should we kill him first?" asked Kerrie. Angel shook his head.

"No, we need to follow the order on the list," said Angel. Kerrie blinked.

"Why? If Ciel is the most dangerous-" Kerrie began.

"I am ordered to follow certain rules, and I must kill in the order you have dictated. Don't worry, Ciel's true killing intention has not fully awakened, so we have time," said Angel. Kerrie blinked, then sighed.

"Angel, you're an angel right. I've been wondering, how exactly can you kill people?" asked Kerrie. Angel gave a gentle stroke to the side of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Angels may take life, when we find people whose souls are so black that their very presence contaminates life around them," said Angel. Kerrie blinked.

"Um, the people I have a beef with and want dead are all black souled demons contaminating mankind?" asked Kerrie. Angel leaned back.

"Ciel Phantomhive is on the list, and his death will prevent the deaths of many," said Angel.

"But, everyone else...I seriously have a list of thirteen people who need to die because they will cause evil? I seriously doubt this," said Kerrie. Angel smiled and kissed Kerrie's hand.

"Why do you think I am so indentured to you? You are someone with clear sight who is destined to judge the souls of others. It is your judgement who will guide the souls of the righteous towards God, while condemning those who would take them away from the light," said Angel. Kerrie backed away.

"You're joking! I am a messenger of God?" asked Kerrie. Angel nodded.

"Haven't you always felt the heavenly light? Those on the list, there deaths will better the world and you will be a hero for it," said Angel. Kerrie smiled.

"I'll be a hero?" she asked. Angel nodded.

"Yes. The world will bow to you, and even when you die you will be heralded as a messenger of god," said Angel. Kerrie smiled, her mind picturing all the wonders that she would expect after the deaths would be carried out.

"Come Kerrie, let's start 'improving' this world," said Angel, offering Kerrie his hand. Kerrie took it, still smiling.

"Of course, time to rid the world of these bad apples," said Kerrie, cheerfully grinning despite the fact she was marching off to end the lives of countless innocent people.

Anna watched as Sebastian cooked. He was supposed to he helping her, but as they'd started working on dinner, simply spaghetti and meatballs, he'd taken over and now the kitchen was filled with the wonderful smells of tomato sauce over spaghetti with a light pinch of garlic lamb and beef meatballs and cooking garlic bread.

Sebastian finished adding the meatballs to the sauce and noodles and looked at Anna, who after being robbed of her cooking duties had taken to sitting on a stool watching Sebastian.

"I apologize Anna, I was supposed to help you with cooking, and it appears I have been doing all the work and leaving none for you," said Sebastian. Anna shrugged.

"No problem, I should be apologizing to you. I mean, you're doing all the work, and I'm just sitting here and doing nothing," said Anna.

"You're...providing me with company, I would not call that nothing," said Sebastian. Anna smiled and ran a hand through her hair.

"Nice one. So, you and your mom, are you from Paris, like are you French?" asked Anna. Sebastian shook his head.

"No. We have moved around...quite a bit. We've lived in France, England, and various other places around Europe," said Sebastian.

"Why have you moved around so much?" asked Anna. Sebastian was silent, and then smiled.

"My mother is a restless spirit. She...does not like staying in one place for an extended period of time," said Sebastian.

"Does she have a job? Where do you and her get all your money?" asked Anna. Sebastian was yet again temporarily silent.

"My mother comes from...old money. She has worked jobs in the past for amusement, but she has much money set aside, so a job is not necessary," said Sebastian. Anna sighed and shook her head.

"Must be nice to come from so much money. So, are you going to be like her when you grow up, and not work and stuff?" asked Anna. Sebastian looked at her, and then peered over her shoulder.

"Dinner will be ready soon Mr. Remington," said Sebastian. Anna blinked, looked over her shoulder, and saw Ciel.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping him?" asked Ciel. Anna looked over at Sebastian.

"I think he's doing much better than I would be doing on his own," said Anna. Ciel looked between them and then left the room.

"Your cousin, he does not appear to care for me," said Sebastian. Anna shrugged.

"Ciel's...complicated. He's cool once you get to know him. I think you guys will get along pretty nicely, your mom and my mom seem to be doing really awesome," said Anna. Sebastian smiled.

"The food is ready. Let's serve dinner shall we?" asked Sebastian. Anna smiled.

"Hell's yeah," she said with a grin.

She and Sebastian brought the food out to the table, and everyone sat down to begin eating. Out of habit Sebastian almost stood at attention, ready to serve the diners just as he had done back in the days where he served as Ciel's butler. However, a look from his mother left him sitting between her, and Ciel. Mrs. Scarlet and Lilith talked throughout dinner about the neighborhood, school, and other topics while asking for the occasional comment from Anna, Sebastian, or Ciel.

Sebastian was careful not to seem like he was overly observant of Ciel. After all, if they witnessed him watching Ciel so closely, it may lead to some unwanted attention, and unwanted questions. He did not want to reveal the secret of his affinity with Ciel until it was absolutely necessary.

At the end of dinner, Sebastian aided Anna in clearing the table, and then Lilith grabbed him and dragged him out the door.

"Well, it looks like it's time for us to go. We'll probably be moving into the house tomorrow, or as soon as we can," said Lilith. Mrs. Scarlet blinked.

"You're joking right? I mean, you just got into town like yesterday, and shouldn't you keep looking around?" asked Mrs. Scarlet. Lilith smiled.

"I've been considering the house for awhile and most likely would have moved in without your opinion, but the fact such an interesting family lives nearby, I feel it's an upside to moving here," said Lilith. Mrs. Scarlet smiled and extended her hand.

"Well then let me be the first to welcome you to the neighborhood," said Mrs. Scarlet. She and Lilith shook hands, and then Lilith and Sebastian left and got into a newly rented car, a simple porsche that was less gaudy than the stretch hummer.

"I'm surprised, I would have thought you would have been much more friendly with Ciel. I mean, you barely spoke to the boy," said Lilith as she drove the car to their hotel.

"I believe if I showed too much attention to Ciel, it is very likely that it would draw too much attention, and unwanted attention brings unwanted questions. I do not want to bring attention to the reason for my being here until it is absolutely necessary," said Sebastian. Lilith sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You mean once the seal fully develops and demons come out of the wood work to take Ciel's soul," she said. Sebastian said nothing and Lilith made an agitated sound.

"So, you're going to try killing the demons that will come out of the woodwork just from the mere whiff of Ciel's soul while pretending to be a normal human? It sounds like it will be as successful as trying to overtake Hell with a toothpick and a bottle of water, but good luck," said Lilith. Sebastian glared at her.

"You said that the seal would not be detectable until it fully matures! Is there something you withheld from me?" asked Sebastian.

"That seal is detectable to demons within close range. The longer the seal is allowed to develop, the farther its influence will grow, until it has developed fully and every demon will be able to sense it and come for Ciel's soul. so, we're in luck as long as there are no demons, within the area. and as of yet there's still one lurking around," said Lilith.

Sebastian looked at her.

"Do you have anymore information on the demon in question?" asked Sebastian. Lilith shook her head.

"I'm avoiding traveling to Hell or using my informants to allow for this plan to go undetected, so I can only go off of what I sense. Good news is I believe I have an idea of what we're dealing with," said Lilith. Sebastian stared at her.

"So, what is it?" he asked. Lilith smirked.

"It's a weaker level demon formed after a human has basically committed every mortal sin known to god and demons, dies a violent death, and is subjected to hellfire. However, instead of basically sitting in the lake of fire for all time, it somehow escapes and returns to earth as a demonic entity. It can only survive two to three days without feeding off the energy of a host, and because of it's unstable nature it needs to feed on a lot of various souls by contracting and killing a lot of people," said Lilith.

"It feeds off the energy of a host?" asked Sebastian. Lilith nodded.

"It's kind of like a parasite, it comes to the surface, and splits its soul. One half possesses a person and feeds off their energy, fueling the main body while it makes a contract with a person, corrupts the soul as much as possible, and then robs the body of the soul," said Lilith.

"How does it corrupt the soul?" asked Sebastian.

"Appeals to the various sins, makes the person engage in activities that would darken the soul, the list is endless. One of the tactics I've heard being used is the demon influencing the contractor to kill. Then, it steals not only the contractor's soul, but the souls of the victims. After it finally succeeds, it kills and robs the soul of the person possessed, and then buggers off and does it all again," said Lilith.

"Are there any clues as to the identity of the host for the second half of the soul?" asked Sebastian.

"It tends to target within close families, like striking siblings, or offspring and parents. The possessed will display typically severe behavior that can be mistaken as insanity, so we might want to check mental facilities. As for the main body, it has the basic of transforming and illusion abilities, but it can only hold a disguise for a limited time before it must return to its true form. The true form is typically a human shape with elongated limbs, black lips, gray skin and glowing red eyes. I've also heard other stories of fangs, no nose, and no finger or toenails," said Lilith.

"Is that all you know?" Sebastian asked.

"No...it usually kills a set number of people each time it possesses/contracts a human. These numbers can vary depending on the demon. Typically, they're a number like thirteen, seven, nine, or four, or something with a meaning behind it, maybe something that links to the human past of the creature," said Lilith.

"So, can it be killed?" Sebastian asked. Lilith smiled.

"Cut off its head, and anything can be killed," Lilith stated, parking the car in front of the hotel. Sebastian nodded.

"Very well then, let's start hunting."

I kind of feel like I vomited part of this chapter out, leading to Sebastian and Ciel's reunion being rather lukewarm. It went through about three rewrites before I finally settled on the final format. You have to remember that even though Sebastian remembers everything, love Ciel, and would have probably liked for a reunion to be less interpersonal, Ciel has little to know memories from his previous life (soon to change) and a strange boy trying to force himself on the boy might be a bit off putting for Ciel. So, they will grow closer, and Ciel is going to learn about Sebastian and his past very soon, probably much sooner than he wants to anyways.

The demon (Angel) is something I made up. I kind of based him off a few legends I'd read, as well as the demon from Nightstalker who was like targeting this one girl in one of the episodes. For this story I have done a lot of research on various demons and monsters I plan to use, which means this tyke is only the first of the demons you're probably going to encounter.

That's all I can think to say for now. Remember, reviews wanted, critiques appreciated, and no flames please. Flames mean I get locked in writers block and stare blankly at my computer while the loading screen in my head freezes.


	7. Chapter 5:: Speeding up

Hi everyone.

I am so sorry it has taken this long to update. From July 1-19 I was in Japan, and there is limited access in the areas I was. Then, upon returning home, I was assaulted with drama and whatnot, and now finally I can post a new chapter. I'm really sorry I didn't update before I left for Japan, but I was pretty busy getting ready for the trip.

By the way, it was awesome, there is so much I have learned, and I plan on writing future chapters that will take place in Japan.

Thank you so much for the patience.

Anyways, down to business.

I kind of screwed up in the last chapter. I wrote out a scene where Angel is telling Kerrie of all the things Ciel did, and basically makes Ciel out to be like a serial murderer, calling him Jack the Ripper and what not.

This is utterly bogus, Madam Red was Jack the Ripper, but Angel does it in order to kind of screw with Kerrie. Tell someone you're killing people and they'll have moral qualms typically, since killing is generally frowned upon (unless it's a zombie apocalypse, shoot for the head don't look back). However, tell someone they're an agent of heaven, and the people that are being killed are potential murderers, rapists, etc, they're more on board with the "let's kill them all dead," concept.

I forgot to include a scene that explains Angel's logic behind his actions in swaying Kerrie into killing more. I am sorry to anyone who was confused in the last chapter, I think I was trying to do too much at once.

Anyways, please enjoy.

Chapter 5

Speeding up

Angel sat on Kerrie's bed while the girl went about preparing something for herself to eat. It had already reverted to its more normal form, with grayed skin, black lips, red eyes, and sparse hair covering a misshapen head.

"Humans, such feeble creatures. Tell them they're a messenger of God out to do God's work and they jump at the chance to dye their hands with blood," said Angel to himself in a sinister voice, far from the honeyed tone he used for Kerrie. It had taken only a few choice lines to seduce her, a well crafted lie to convince her taking life was necessary, and soon she would be drowning in the blood of her victims while he feasted on their souls before taking hers. Were humans always this stupid, or was it a side effect of the improvements in technology.

The lies he'd told about Ciel seemed to have cemented her opinion on his needed death even more than he could have dreamed possible. His mouth watered at the aspect of consuming such a meal, many various minions in hell knew of the broken contract of Ciel and Sebastian. It was one of only five broken contracts that had never been collected on, and the only one where instead of going to purgatory, the human had been reincarnated into the world. Because the seal was supposed to reappear sometime close to the time it had originally been forged, or sometime when he died, no one knew of his whereabouts. However, in the hospital, Angel felt the growing power of the seal. It was slow, like molasses, but soon every demon in hell would be vying to take it. He had to act quickly, if he was not such a stickler for the rules, he would have gone for Ciel first.

Footsteps signaled Kerrie's return and he quickly reestablished his masking form. Bright blue eyes and a kind smile greeted Kerrie when she reentered the room.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted anything to eat," Kerrie said, and Angel shook his head. Then Kerrie lightly slapped her forehead.

"I forgot, you don't eat do you Angel?" she asked. Angel shook his head.

"No, actually, we need to start collecting on this list soon. If we do not, I might be forced to break the contract with you," said Angel. Kerrie blinked.

"You will be? I thought we had more time," she said. Angel shook his head.

"No, we have to collect now, or I will be summoned back," said Angel. He jumped off the bed and offered his hand to Kerrie.

"Shall we go forth and do god's work?" he asked. Kerrie blinked, then took his hand and nodded. Angel smiled, but when Kerrie turned away his eyes reverted back to their ruby color, and his smile turned back into his signature smirk.

_**This time, he was in a garden. There was a book on his lap, he felt content. The wind lightly blew through the trees, rustling them every so often. Ciel sighed and leaned back. He felt so content, so it could be this peaceful...**_

_**Suddenly, there was a loud series of sounds, and three people came forth chasing a monstrous dog. Ciel looked at them in annoyance. Why wasn't he surprised? Here he felt annoyance, and there was a giant dog running through an unfamiliar garden. Then again, it felt all so familiar. **_

_**He saw the people chasing the dog come closer. One appeared to look very much like Finny. and there was Meirin, and Bard was yelling. Well, it might have been Bard. He seemed older than the friend he knew. What were they doing here, disrupting the silence. Then again, where did the dog come from?**_

_**"Young Master?"**_

_**Ciel looked up to see a dark haired man with dark eyes looking down at him. Something about the man reminded him of Sebastian, the boy he'd met that afternoon. He'd been wary around the boy, something seemed off about him. Secretly, Ciel also felt fascinated by him, like he'd discovered some sort of interesting animal, dangerous, but beautiful, and he wanted to study it. This man radiated beauty, but still held that dangerous aura that told Ciel he could get bitten if he got too close. Ciel was fascinated by this man, and yet he did not know who he was. The man was dressed nicely, almost like a butler. In fact, Ciel was sure he was a butler. **_

_**He was one hell of a butler. **_

_**Hell.**_

_**And then the eyes on the man glowed red, and the scenery burned away in the wreckage of a burning house. Ciel couldn't breathe, was his asthma running out. He was running through the flames and wreckage, and calling. Calling for who. Mother, father, he was calling for them, but why not Mary? Where was she? He turned the corner, the flames grew hotter, near unbearable...**_

Anna's alarm clock saved him from the dream. Ciel sat straight up in bed, about to scream a name, but unaware who he was crying out for. He was clutching the blanket though, and the pale hand gripping the fabric was nearly white with fear.

Ciel tried to shake off the uneasiness he felt about the dream and prepare for school, but even as he tied his eye patch into place, he still felt the dread he'd experienced running through the flames. It felt too real. His imagination should not be that vivid. He'd been the child who in preschool had never been creative and drawn purple dogs and green cats but the child who drew what he saw.

Maybe Anna had talked him into watching one too many horror films. He figured he'd tell her about the dreams later. Now, he had to finish getting ready, it was nearly time to go to school.

In her cell in the asylum Meg rocked back and forth. The voice was there again, poisoning her mind, telling her horrible things, and she could not fight back.

When it had visited her in the night, the ghastly figure, Meg thought it to be a robber. Then it did something and now she was here, fighting for every bit of sanity she had left. The doctors didn't believe her, they'd give her pills when she said there was someone there. Her parents didn't believe her. No one believed her.

Was she truly crazy.

She rocked back and forth harder. The voice was getting louder, the same horrible voice that spoke to her day and night, keeping her from sleep. She wanted to sleep, but when she would close her eyes, horrible images filled her head. Death, carnage, and all at the hands of her sister. Surely Kerrie would never do half the things Meg saw. But the poisoning voice said it was all true. Kerrie was a killer. She bathed in the blood of her victims, and dyed her hands forever red as a consequence. She was the reason the voice was in Meg's head, and the only way to silence it was to do the right thing and kill Kerrie.

Kill Kerrie.

_But how. _

_She was her sister. _

_She was a murderer. _

_She loved her._

_But also hated her. _

_Blood was thicker than water. _

_But Kerrie spilled blood like it was water. _

Meg rocked back and forth faster, and then screamed and smashed her head against the wall. The doctors soon came, and the pills, and as Meg fell under their spell, the voice laughed.

It was winning.

She was losing.

And there was nothing she could do about it.

Ciel got out of the car with Anna and watched as his aunt drove away. The dream from the night before still bugged him, especially the resemblance between Sebastian and the older man from the dream. It almost made Ciel want to visit the boy after school. However, the dangerous sense he'd picked up from the boy still made him wary of any contact. He'd wanted to talk to Anna about the dream, but the constant presence of his aunt kept him from voicing his concern.

"I wonder if they'll be moved in this afternoon," Anna said cheerfully. Ciel rolled his eyes, he didn't even have to guess who she was speaking about, and glared at the girl. She'd been gushing about Sebastian almost as soon as he had left, like she was in love. His aunt chuckled and chided about 'young love,' but Ciel felt rather put off by her emotions about the boy.

He didn't know why the thought of them together irked him, and he kept it silent for the various hypothesis that would arise should he ever voice this annoyance, but he still did not want them together. He considered it concern about Anna and Sebastian's dangerous aura.

A crowd of whispering girls and giggles attracted his attention, as well as Anna's. There was a flash of black hair and Ciel felt goosebumps arise on his skin. Then, a familiar voice confirmed what he felt.

The girls briefly parted and there, dressed in his school's uniform, was Sebastian Michaelis. He was smiling at the girls and handing one of them a wallet.

"You must be careful, I doubt anyone would be as chivalrous as to return a wallet when money could so easily be extracted from it," said Sebastian. The girl giggled and said something stupid, Ciel couldn't catch it over the usual din of the high school students. Sebastian looked his way, smiled, and excused himself from the girls to walk towards Ciel.

"It's nice to see you again," Sebastian said with a bow.

"Yes, so your mother is Catholic?" asked Ciel. Sebastian's brow furrowed, like he was thinking, and then he sighed.

"The easiest way to put this is your aunt convinced her this was the best place for me," said Sebastian.

"The easiest?" asked Ciel. Sebastian sighed.

"My mother is a complicated woman, I learned long ago never to argue, or for that matter try to talk reason, with her. Are you Catholic?" asked Sebastian. Ciel shrugged, he'd never been too large on the idea of faith despite the fact his parents both had been rather devout, and then Anna bounded up. She seemed especially giddy when she saw Sebastian, though she did cast a rather dangerous glare towards the girls Sebastian had been talking to. They just rolled their eyes and walked away whispering amongst themselves. Anna commented on Sebastian's presence at the school and they talked as Ciel walked a little way behind them. He kept his eyes, well eye concerning one of his eyes was hidden behind a patch, on Sebastian, watching the boy closely.

As they walked, it seemed almost surreal to Ciel. The kids parted like a sea, girls giggled and looked away with deep red blushes on their face, or looked with jealous glares at Anna, and it appeared guys were interested in the youth. Sebastian, however, appeared unaware of the effect his presence had on the student body.

When they finally approached Bard and the others, even their friends seemed to be enthralled with Sebastian. They eagerly crowded around, and Anna introduced the boy. Questions were fired at Sebastian, who answered each one easily and with, if Ciel could say, a professional manner. He smiled politely, nodded when appropriate, and made the right comments. He seemed perfect.

Almost too perfect.

Ciel kept this thought in mind as they walked to class, which Sebastian was also attending with them, in a yet again convenient twist of fate. He had suspected something was up with the boy, and as Sebastian attended each class with him, Ciel's suspicions grew.

The boy excelled in all things academic, earning the praise of each teacher he encountered. When there was a problem no one could solve, the teachers would ask Sebastian, who answered without any effort. In PE, he was an impressive athlete, earning strike after strike when they played baseball that day, with Ciel sitting on the bench on account of his eye. Each act continued to confirm in Ciel's mind that something was not right with Sebastian, and Ciel wondered about the twist of fated that had delivered the boy here in the first place.

Finally, lunch rolled around and Ciel sat down after purchasing his lunch. Sebastian was just cracking open a home made concoction that smelled divine and had kids across the hall turning their heads with curiosity. Ciel sat down, pretended the smell of Sebastian's cooking did not intrigue him, and started on his meal.

"Wow, that smells even better than anything my dad has ever cooked!" Elizabeth commented, looking in wonder at the dish as Sebastian ate.

"Thank you, I do pride myself on being one hell of a cook," said Sebastian. Bard threw down the soda he was drinking and pointed at Sebastian.

"You're one hell of something alright! I mean, all the clubs have had emergency meetings on whose going to get you as a member. The teachers are besides themselves with joy, and you've already been named the school's idol by many of the girls," said Bard loudly.

"It's almost like an anime!" Anna mused. Meirin nervously mumbled something and quickly stuffed her mouth full of food. She'd been rather shy around Sebastian, it appeared Anna might have a rival in love.

They ate a little while longer before Bard finished off the last of his soda and slammed the can onto the table, attracting the attention of everyone.

"Alright! I figure this is the perfect time to mention this," Bard said loudly. They all stared at him before Anna swallowed her lunch, cleared her throat, and stared at him.

"Mention what?" Anna asked when he failed to give the news after a few seconds. Bard smiled.

"Mom's getting married again," he said. Everyone was silent, and then they looked between each other and Anna mouthed the words 'again' in a silent question to Meirin, who simply shrugged. Bard was still smiling.

"We're holding an engagement party, and you're all invited, so long as you provide some food. It's a potluck," said Bard. There was a chorus of cheers from the table.

"Whoo hoo! I'll see what I can whip up," Anna said cheerfully.

"I'm sure my dad would make a really good cake," quipped Elizabeth.

"If Sebastian's coming, he'll make something nice, won't you Sebastian?" asked Finny.

"I will try my hardest to make something worthy of the party," said Sebastian in a regal sort of voice. Ciel stared at him as the choir of voices around the table got louder and louder. For some reason, the way Sebastian had worded that comment reminded him of something, but he could not understand what.

"Well, it appears this is the new student that has had the school in such a frenzy!" a voice said from behind them, cutting through the ruckus and breaking Ciel's thoughts. The voice sounded familiar, and Ciel recognized it as the councilor who had intervened in keeping Anna from being suspended. At the time, he's been rather preoccupied with the whole bleeding eye situation and had not gotten a good look at the man. Ciel peered up and found himself surprised at the appearance of the councilor.

Kerrie picked at her food, her mind swimming with the events of the previous night. Angel had her go out with him to kill the first person on the list, Samantha Wilkins. The Wilkin's house had been silent, it appeared the parents were out for the night. Probably out to dinner, Kerrie didn't care as Angel found them a way into the house.

Then, they'd crept up the stairs, Kerrie listening intently for any indication that Samantha might known they were there. However, when they reached her room and opened the door, Samantha was asleep on the bed, listening to her ipod and with an opened book lying before her. Anna gulped and looked at Angel, who smiled a rather sinister smile, considering his angelic nature. The lights then went out, and a few seconds later Samantha snapped up in surprised as static filled screams were emitted from the ipod's headphones.

She looked dumbly around the room for a few seconds, and then she looked at Kerrie and Angel. The girl's eyes went wide, and she backed away from them.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice quivering with obvious fear. She probably didn't recognize Kerrie, but she barely got any time to stare before Angel attacked.

Within a few seconds Samantha was bleeding on the floor, trying to scream but proving unsuccessful with her now smashed throat. Angel stood over her, smeared in blood, and then he looked at Kerrie.

"Would you like to deliver the finishing blow to this heathen?" asked Angel. Kerrie blinked and stared at the crumpled, whimpering girl.

"I thought you killed them, to prove your loyalty to me," said Kerrie. Angel smiled, kneeled forward, and kissed her hand, leaving soft red smears from the splattered blood as he looked into her eyes.

"I will, if you want me, but ending this creature's life will secure you such a place in heaven, and I want everything good for my dear master," he said. A few more words, Angel certainly had a way with them, and Kerrie had a blade in her hands. Inwardly, she wondered where and when Angel got the blade, but then Samantha looked on her with scared eyes and tried to cry out. The cry came forth as an awful, droning croaking noise. Tears slipped down Samantha's face, and then Kerrie lowered the blade.

At first, Samantha kept making the croaking noise as Kerrie continued plunging the blade into her. After a few more times, Samantha wasn't moving at all. Then, she went silent, and her eyes lost focus. Kerrie backed away, warm blood covering her hands, with droplets splattered on her face. She thought about what she had just done.

She had killed Samantha Wilkins, a human whose only crime was bullying Kerrie in the early years of school and, according to Angel, being born with the destiny of committing some greater sin. She'd killed another human being...

...yet she never felt so alive.

Already today she'd overheard three various people talking about the murder of Samantha Wilkins. There were no suspects, no one could even guess she'd killed the girl. She was home free, but for some reason she just felt sick with worry. Something wasn't right, really wasn't right, and she could not figure out what, so it felt like her appetite was just not there.

She thought about the list. There were still twelve more names. Would it feel the same with every name one that list, the thrill that coursed through her blood when breathing stopped. If so, would she still feel this sense of unease, and be unable to eat. Kerrie sighed and pushed her plate away. She'd eat when she got home, the excitement yet apprehension for what was to come seemed to have put her off her lunch.

The consular was dressed in casual clothes, and had long black hair that had been pulled into a tight ponytail. For all accounts and purposes, he appeared normal until it came to his eyes. They were a piercing golden color, otherworldly and odd. After all, Ciel had seen green eyes before, but these almost did not look like eyes, more like polished stone that mirrored the appearance of those who looked into it.

"Hello Mr. Sutcliffe," Meirin said clearly, startling everyone, save Sebastian it appeared, when she did not mumble the words.

"Hello students. Ah, Ciel Remington, how is your eye?" the consular asked, gently pushing Bard aside to get closer to Ciel. Ciel rubbed the patch.

"It's fine," he said, uncomfortable with the man for some reason. Anna brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"Excuse me," she said, and Mr. Sutcliffe looked at her. "You were the consular that kept me from getting suspended, when Ciel was hurt?" she asked. Mr. Sutcliffe nodded.

"Yes, your mother was once an...acquaintance of mine. Not only that, but Justin got what he deserved for the mess he left of your cousin's eye, but don't tell them I said that outside of the teacher's lounge," said Mr. Sutcliffe. Anna nodded, made the motion of zipping her lips, and then smiled.

"So, what exactly are you doing here?" Sebastian asked, and if Ciel was not mistaken, the boy appeared rather cross. Mr. Sutcliffe smiled.

"Actually, you're the reason I'm down here. There's a few things on your registration paperwork I need to discuss with you, it will not take very long," said Mr. Sutcliffe. Sebastian sighed, packed up the remainder of his lunch, and said good bye as he followed Mr. Sutcliffe. The second the two of them were out of sight, Anna leaned in close to Meirin.

"Mei, I've never ever seen that guy around this campus. How do you know him?" asked Anna. Meirin shrugged and played with her vegetables.

"He just started here a month or two ago. I had a few errors on my paperwork for the school field trip and he talked with me about them. He's nice but he's rather..." Meirin struggled to find the word.

"Weird?" asked Bard. Meirin shrugged.

"Not really the word I was thinking, but he is rather strange. He appears nearly cold and heartless to some people, but to others he's warm and talkative. Incompetent! That's the word I was looking for," Meirin said. Anna blinked.

"Incompetent?" Anna asked.

"Yes. A lot of the other teachers seem to complain he does the paperwork incorrectly, and acts inappropriately, and is generally unsuited for the position of consular," said Meirin.

"Well, why is he here then?" asked Elizabeth. Meirin shrugged.

"Probably has friends up at the top, you know?" Bard said as he gulped down the last of his breakfast.

"He doesn't seem all that bad," Finny said, peering off the way Sebastian and Mr. Sutcliffe had gone.

"Sebastian did not appear to care too much for him," Ciel said out loud, without really thinking. There was a short silence and Ciel noticed everyone was looking at him. He frowned.

"What?" he asked. Anna shrugged.

"Well, Sebastian seemed just fine with him, nothing there to say he's all that mad with the guy. How can you tell he doesn't like him?" asked Anna.

"I didn't say that Sebastian did not like Mr. Sutcliffe, he just frowned and looked rather annoyed at the man. I have no idea whether he likes him or not, I just commented on what I saw!" Ciel said rather defensively. The others laughed at his behavior, and then the conversation turned to a new topic. Ciel tuned it out as he finished the last of his meal, he really didn't care too much for anything they were speaking about.

Surprises kept turning up it appeared. Not only had Madam Red and her unborn lost child been seen as worthy to be reincarnated, but with the addition of the help to the roster of people returning from the dead, Sebastian wondered exactly how picky the gods of death were in deeming who was worthy of life.

Now Grell was working on the faculty of the school. Sebastian really had not expected on seeing him so soon, and in such a location. It seemed too public, after all the last time Grell found it necessary to be in the human realm he'd been the butler to Madam Red so the majority of his interaction was with someone who already knew he was a god of death. Here, in the school he was interacting with normal people who had no idea that the supernatural existed.

"Does William know you're here?" he asked once they'd reached Grell's office. Grell giggled as he opened the door.

"Who do you think assigned me to this post? Someone had to watch over Ciel and his little friends," said Grell.

"I was meaning to ask you about the rate at which you gods of death are bestowing life upon these fallen humans. I thank you for Ciel, and I could see a bit why his aunt and her child were returned to the world, but the help? Who else will I see here?" asked Sebastian. Grell stepped aside and let Sebastian walk into the room before closing the door.

"I cannot say why the head allowed so many people to be reincarnated. The head simply leads us all, and there is no one can really contest the head's will. This form you have, it's so adorable," Grell said. He turned around and his teeth took on the sharpened appearance they had in his original form.

"This form is more appropriate for being near Ciel, it would be rather awkward if I was to take on my more natural form," said Sebastian. Grell smiled.

"You seemed so surprised when I came to the cafeteria, Did your powers dim so much after your long sleep?" asked Grell. Sebastian smirked.

"I'm starting to wonder myself, it appears I have been unable to sense quite a few supernatural beings since awakening," said Sebastian. Grell shrugged.

"Must be a side effect of hibernation, I'm sure it will pass eventually. However, I really have missed you Sebby. It's been over 100 years, and Ciel now alive once again," said Grell. He leaned in close to the boy, running his hand down Sebastian's cheek.

"Ah, that promise I made you. Would it be appropriate for a consular to carry on with a male so much younger than him, in a Catholic school no less?" asked Sebastian. Grell smirked and pushed Sebastian against the desk. Sebastian sat down on the cold wood, putting his hands down on the surface as he pushed himself up.

"Do you think I care what is appropriate. Don't worry, I can tell if one of them is coming, and as long as we keep quiet, there will be no reason for anyone to find out," said Grell.

"Very well, I guess your reward is justly deserved. Make it quick though, this period ends soon and I do not want to be late to class," said Sebastian. Grell smirked and leaned in close, his lips hovering above Sebastian's. Sebastian could feel Grell's warm breath ghost upon his face, and he closed his eyes.

Grell looked at Sebastian, smirked, and backed away. Sebastian opened an eye and stared curiously at Grell.

"You do not want your reward?" asked Sebastian. Grell giggled.

"It would not be fair to take your...payment. I am a taken woman after all," said Grell. Sebastian stared.

"Taken?" Sebastian asked. Grell giggled and flipped his hair.

"Shortly after you fell asleep, I didn't really know long it would be until Ciel awoke and I was kind of a bummed. Then, my knight in shining armor came forth, and we've been happily joined ever since," said Grell. He pulled out a picture and showed it to Sebastian.

"We even have a few younglings at home. Look at them! So cute, just like me!" Grell said with another giggle. Sebastian looked at the picture.

"It appears to be three long haired cats, a pomeranian, and a caption. 'One of here is a spy'...Your children are interesting," said Sebastian. Grell blinked and took the picture from him, staring at it with surprise. He checked his wallet, then sighed.

"That was a lol cat picture someone gave me...I guess I do not have a picture of my children. Pity, because they are just the most amazing children you've probably ever seen. Probably the most beautiful children ever, just like their mother," said Grell.

Sebastian leaned back on the desk and stared at Grell questioningly.

"So, how long have you been here?" he asked. Grell thought for a few seconds.

"Since the start of the school year, September. The head announced a few days prior to my arrival that an agent was needed here, and your recently reincarnated Ciel needed a guardian. It was then that we knew Ciel was alive, but I thought you'd already awakened, or else I would have gone searching for you," said Grell.

"Searching for me? Would you really have been successful if you tried to awaken me?" asked Sebastian.

"Probably not, but it appears you awoke on your own, so that was good. I probably should have you go back to class soon, but we need to talk again, right Sebastian?" asked Grell. Sebastian nodded, but then paused.

"Grell, there's a matter I am interested in. A demon that may mean harm to Ciel, and I think this may interest you too," said Sebastian. Grell nodded and crossed his arms.

"I'm listening," Grell said. Sebastian repeated everything Lilith had said, down to every little detail. Grell listened, nodding occasionally, and when he finished Grell twirled a tendril of hair around his finger.

"I'll look into it. If it effects Ciel, then it probably counts as my business," said Grell. Sebastian blinked.

"If I recall, death gods exist to end human lives and collect and judge souls so that they might pass into the afterlife. Yet, you have the task of protecting a human life, Ciel's am I correct? Why did the head of the death gods assign protection for Ciel?" he asked. Grell shrugged.

"Like I said before, no one contests the will of the head. No one questions it either. The reason may show itself soon," Grell said off handedly.

Grell smoothed his hair, and his appearance became more human like. It was clear their meeting was over as he walked over to the door and opened it for Sebastian.

"We're all done here so you can go to class Mr. Michaelis," Grell said, more human than before but the same sadistic gleam in his eye. Sebastian nodded, said goodbye to him, and walked to class. When he reached the class, he was the same student he'd been before. His mind was swimming with various pieces of information. The head of the shinigami had not only sanctioned Ciel's

return, but others as well. Was he going to see Lao? Or any of the others they'd encountered through the years?

Ciel was staring at him as he reached his seat, and Sebastian gave him a friendly smile. Ciel seemed abashed at his reaction and quickly turned his gaze away, choosing to look out at the scenery beyond the window. Sebastian sighed and looked forward to the teacher currently giving the lecture.

No matter what, Sebastian did swear he would ensure Ciel's safety. Even if it meant certain death, his master would not return to the realm where Sebastian could not follow.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I've been working on trying to update the various stories I write, and I hope that you my wonderful readers will be satisfied with the result.

A few things I would like to bring up before closing this chapter.

The first is that I know there has been the second season of Kuroshitsuji and some of you may ask if I plan to do anything concerning the characters introduced and whatnot. While I am considering bringing them in later chapters, if I do anything it's not going to relate at all to the second season of the show. As far as the story is concerned, it started with the ending of the first season and went in a totally different direction.

The second thing is that updates may be a bit hard to do in the future, I've got a lot going for me at the moment. There are a few more stories I want to write and post, so I don't want to piss off any of you when it takes me like a month to update.

Thank you again for reading, and please review!


End file.
